The past returns
by Ssann
Summary: When Mercedes and Sam come home after a night of partying with their friends, they find her parents brutally murdered in their bedroom. The FBI gets involved because this isn't the first murder this Unsub has committed. While intvestigating the murders, some truths come out and Penelope's secret past comes to light.
1. The Murder

This will be a crossover between Glee and Criminal Minds. The main characters will be Mercedes Jones and Penelope Garcia. Not everything in this story will be the same as the storyline the characters have in their series. It will start just after the graduation episode of Glee that is around the end of the seventh season from Criminal Minds.

I'm Dutch so there probably will be a few mistakes, but I try to make as little mistakes as possible.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows or their characters, just like to use them for my own little fanfiction idea. **

Chapter 1: The murder

''This party is amazing but I told my parents I would be home by three'' Mercedes Jones said to Santana after looking at the clock hanging on the wall. Just a few seconds after that Sam comes to stand next to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. Mercedes snuggled close against him and puts her right arm around his waist. He whispers something in her ear making her blush and giggle before kissing her lips lightly. She is so happy that she and Sam are together again, the whole time they weren't together and she was with Shane, she had felt miserable because she had missed him so much.

''It's alright girl just get out of here with your man and have fun, just text me when you got time so we can hang out later this week'' Santana winked, hugging her and kissing her cheeck. Throughout senior year Santana and Mercedes have become so much closer. Since they became a part of the trouble tones they talked more and were hanging out more. It made them realize how much they had in common and how great they were as friends. They even are going to the same college in Los Angeles after the summer. Santana was struggling where she wanted to go for college but when she heard that Mercedes applied for UCLA Santana did too, and they both got accepted.

''Alright, come on Sam lets get out of here'' Mercedes let go of him and takes his hand and together they walk out of Santana's house.

''So graduated how does it feels, babe.'' Sam asked opening the passenger door of his car for her. Mercedes waits till Sam is in the car too before anwsering him.

''It feels amazing no more highschool, though I'm gonna miss everyone, but I can't wait for college life to begin'' Mercedes smiled and Sam just laughs at her enthusiasm.

''I see, as long as those college guys stay away from you, you're with me.'' Sam teased, taking Mercedes' hand in his while driving.

''Don't worry you are the only guy I want to be with'' Mercedes reassured him with a squeeze of her hand.

''Good to know'' He smiled wit a content sigh.

''So you gonna stay with me tonight, it's to late to drive all the way to the Hudmel's house'' Mercedes asks him with hope in her voice, she knows it isn't that long of a drive from her to the hudmel's. It's just, it isn't long before she goes off for college and she wants to spent as much time as she can with him before she needs to go.

''Okay if your parents are fine with it'' He anwsered hearing the hope in her voice. He had the same hope that she would ask him to stay too, he too wanted to spent as much time with her as they could. He had missed her too much in the time they weren't together, and now that he got a second chance he wanted to do it right.

''They love you so there is no worry''.

After a ten minute drive Sam stops infront of the Jones residence. Sam cuts off the engine and both got out of the car. Together they walk to the house. Mercedes takes her key out of her jacket as Sam starts to kiss her neck as he puts his arms around her waist from behind, she turns around in his arms and starts to kiss him with so much heat and passion that they both got a little lightheaded from it. After a few minutes Sam pulls away and takes the key from Mercedes and opens the door.

When they are inside Sam closes the door and pins Mercedes against it. He starts to kiss a slow path from her mouth to her collarbone and back with each kiss he sucks on the skin before going further turning them both on. After coming back from her collarbone for the second time, she takes his mouth in a hot kiss making them both moan. Mercedes pulled out of the kiss and took his hand as she led the way to her room.

On the top of the stairs Mercedes stops in her tracks and looks curious at her parents bedroom door. She noticed that her parents door is closed, it is never closed. Out of curiosity she let go of Sam and walks to the end of the hall and knocks on the door to see if everything is alright. When she got no response she got worried, her father was a light sleeper and should've heard something like a knock. Sam comes up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

''Babe what's wrong'' Sam asked, he saw the worry that was written on Mercedes' face.

''Usually my dad wakes up from a knock but not this time. I'm worried that something is wrong'' She anwsered glancing up at Sam. She turns back to look at the door and without thinking she opens it. As she looks around she couldn't help but pale at what she saw. She couldn't do or say anything for a moment before she screams Sam's name and breaks down in sobs.

Sam could just catch her before Mercedes hits the ground. He settles them down on the floor before he looks up at the shocking side that laid out infront of them. On the bed were his girlfriend's parents dead with what looked like stab wounds and everywhere he looked was blood. As he looked around the room he found the word 'Past' written on the wall left to them. Sam tried hard not to panic so he could comfort Mercedes, while he takes his phone out of his pocket to call the police.

''We need to call 911'' Sam said still trying not to panic as he dials the number.

''Ohio pd what is your emergency'' The voice on the other end of the phone asked.

''M- my girlfriend's par- parents are murdered'' Sam choked out trying to hold back the tears that are trying to escape from his eyes.

''Sir where are you'' The police man asked with a stern voice.

''W-we are at 234 Oaklane, pl-please be fast'' Sam said letting the tears fall now after trying hard not too.

''Sir hang on, we are gonna send an ambulance and a police car your way'' The police said before hanging up.

''Come on baby lets go downstairs the police and ambulance can be here any minute'' Sam said standing up from the ground pulling Mercedes with him. Both walked in tears down the stairs and into the livingroom to wait for the police. While Mercedes holds on to him like he is her lifeline, Sam tried to wrap his mind around the fact that his girlfriends parents are murdered. He possibly couldn't think of someone who wanted to kill them. They were amazing parents and the sweetest persons he knew besides his own family. They were people who couldn't have any enemies. After a few minutes they heard the sirens from the police and ambulance coming closer. Sam stood up from the couch and pulled Mercedes with him to anwser the door when they heard the knock.

''Hello sir'' Sam said while he opened the door, Mercedes still couldn't speak because of the sobs so Sam did the talking.

''Hi kids, I'm officer Joe Dawson.'' Joe said shaking Sam's hand as he came in the house followed by many policeman and paramedics. The officer followed the teenagers into the livingroom and they all sat down. Mercedes and Sam sat down on the couch and Officer Dawson in one of the leather chairs across from them.

''Can you tell me what happened'' Joe asked looking from Sam to Mercedes who looks like she is in shock. Joe calls for a paramedic so they can check her out if she really is in shock.

''Ma'am please come with me'' But the moment the paramedic touches her arm Mercedes starts to cry harder and her hold on Sam only becomes stronger.

''Please no, don't let me go'' She chokes out between sobs. Sam holds her tighter and strokes her hair to reassure her that he's not letting her go.

''I won't let you go, I promise'' Sam said with tears rolling down his own face. He has never seen his girlfriend in this much pain and it hurts to see it and not be able to do anything about it.

This wasn't a shock this was an emotional breakdown, Officer Dawson thought as he looked on at the pair. He waved the paramedic away letting him know that everything is alright before turning back to the teenagers. He was just openening his mouth to ask the questions he wanted to have anwsered, when he heard his name called from behind him. He turned around seeing one of his policemans coming down the stairs.

''Officer Dawson'' The young policeman calls.

''Yes, Russo what's wrong.'' He anwsered.

''I think we need to call the FBI'' He said worry written over his face.

''How come'' Joe asked.

''This murder is exactly the same like the one we got a call from two weeks ago'' Russo said, making Joe frown.

''Alright kids, you need to go with us to the police station. We are going to call the FBI from there'' Joe tells Sam and Mercedes before leading them the way to the police car.

**A/n: It's a start, I got the whole story planned out in my head. I will probably upload every week if not faster. Read and review if you like.**

**Love, Ciao Xx. **


	2. The Case

Time for the FBI to come out.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows or their characters.**

Chapter 2: The case

''Morning babygirl'' Morgan said as Garcia came into the bullpen looking good as usual.

''I'll show you a goodmorning hotstuff'' Garcia teased with a wink as she walks to the kitchen for her morning dose of coffee. Morgan followed her, he already had coffee but he couldn't let a few moments with his babygirl just go. Since Penelope broke up with Kevin Lynch three months ago, they became much more closer then they possibly thought could. They really did almost everything together. Movie nights were every week if no case came along, going out for lunch and dinner became an everyday routine and the occasional flirting was fired up again.

''Someday soon baby, someday soon'' Morgan grinned and Garcia just laughed it off pooring some coffee into her mug. He hoped that day would come soon he didn't know how much longer he could do without her being his girlfriend, and eventually wife. He really is ready to settle down, but only with her.

''You're just a tease Derek'' Garcia said trying not to look into the teasing too much, because she knew he didn't like her in that way. She saw what kind of girls he dated and they all were thin, tall and beautiful. And she wasn't at all what they were. Not that she was insecure about herself, because she knew she was beautiful, cute and sexy. But she wasn't Derek Morgan material, why would he settle down for her when he could have any girl in the world.

Garcia turned around after she was done and saw JJ coming into the kitchen with some files in her left hand and a mug in her right hand.

''Guys Hotch wants us in the conference room we got a case a bad one in Ohio'' JJ said.

''I don't know anything about a case'' Garcia frowned. Since JJ came back as a profiler Hotch and her had split the job as media liaison and usually those cases came on her desk too.

''This one was directly gone to Hotch'' JJ said as she filled her mug with coffee.

''Alright then I'm going to get my stuff from my office and meet you guys in the conference room'' Garcia said quickly before walking away. Morgan who was leaning against the counter stared at every move his Babygirl made, he just couldn't hide his attraction to her anymore. He didn't notice the smirk that arose on JJ's face as she saw what was going on.

''When are you going to ask her out'' JJ asked after taking a sip from her coffee. Only JJ knew why Pen had broken up with Lynch, everyone got the 'it was mutual' story except for her. Garcia told her that she couldn't pretend anymore. She couldn't pretend she was into Lynch while her heart was somewhere else. But now three months later and still nothing had happened between the pair. It was kind of frustrated to see, they both had the longing looks when they looked at each other. And the flirting was up so much it felt like you were interrupting an intimate moment.

''Soon'' Morgan grinned saying nothing more as he walked to the conference room, JJ following him with a shake of her head.

''Alright lets start'' Hotch said as everyone was ready for the briefing.

''Last night the parents of an eighteen year old girl were murdered in their own home it wasn't the first time this Unsub has done this. Two weeks ago the Ohio pd got a phone call with the same MO.'' Hotch used the remote to pull up the pictures of the first crime scene on the screen. All of them looked critically at the pictures except for Garcia.

When Garcia saw the pictures she instantly paled and couldn't help but look away, Morgan noticed this but didn't think much off it, though he got the feeling something wasn't right. It wasn't odd for Garcia to react like this too crime scene photos.

But no one knew that these photos would bring back memories for Garcia she tried so hard to forget, memories about her parents death. She felt that this case would make it tough for her to keep it on a down low, she didn't want to relive those memories they were too painful. But sooner or later the truth would come out.

While Garcia was lost in her own thoughts, Hotch was telling more about the case while pulling up the pictures of the second crime scene on the screen. Garcia then looked up again at the crime scene pictures, and what she saw shocked her to her core. Even though the face of the mother of the second crime scene wasn't that recognizable because of the light in the room, she had a feeling she was familiar, she knew the woman. She didn't know for sure, but she's gonna find out sooner or later if she was right.

''They were stabbed to death and their blood was used to write the letters on the wall'' Hotch said as he put the pictures of both walls where 'Past' was written on, on the screen.

''There is so much blood on the wall besides the writing is all of it from the victims'' Spencer Reid asked Hotch analyzing the pictures trying to find clues.

''From the tests they have done it is their blood, as you can see both crime scenes are exactly the same. From the autopsy the father was killed first in both crime scenes''. Hotch anwsered as he explains the case further.

''It looks like the mother has more stab wounds then the father.'' Prentiss said as she looks at the crime scene pictures.

''Yes, that's right he probably wanted her to suffer more then the father'' Hotch explained.

''But we got to start moving, they want us as fast in Ohio as we can. There are probably more families he has done this too. We will discuss the case further on the jet'' Hotch said. ''And Garcia you are coming with us, I got a feeling that we can use you better there then from here.'' Garcia looked up after hearing her name, she knew she and Hotch had talked about her coming with them on cases but she would be out of her safety zone and that scared Penelope a bit. And of course the fact that this case hit very close to home. She tried not to show her emotions and just nod as she reached with her hand in the pocket of her skirt and traces the outlines of the heartshaped locket she had in there. If it was true the past would come back full force.

''Wheels up in 30'' Hotch said as everyone filed out of the conference room to pack their go bags. Only Garcia and Morgan were still there as everyone was gone.

''Come on babygirl lets get your go bag'' Morgan smiled putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked to her office. He knew that she didn't like going with them on a case but sometimes you got no choice. He is glad that she is coming with them though, that way he can keep a close eye on her. He got a gut feeling that something is wrong with her from the way she acted during the briefing of the case.

**A/n: This one is a little shorter then the last one, but I wanted this chapter to be just about the briefing of the case before they are flying out to Ohio. Next chapter will be them in Ohio.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	3. Some familiar faces

In the first season of Criminal Minds I heard Garcia say she has four brothers because of her stepfather. But in season 5 or 6 she said that she was an only child so I don't know which one it is. I'm going to use the second one because it fits the story best if I want to make it the way I want it.

A/n: Thank you, Emma for the review, couldn't anwser your review because you're a guest. And to the people who have followed and favorited this story already.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these shows or their characters. Just want to play with them.**

Chapter 3: Some familiar faces.

The plane landed a few hours later in Ohio and they split up into two cars making their way to the police station. Morgan, Garcia, JJ and Reid in one SUV and Hotch, Rossi and Prentiss in the other SUV. After a twenty minute drive they arrived at the police station.

''Hi, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI we are looking for officer Joe Dawson'' Hotch said as he flashed his badge to one of the policeman walking around in the police station.

''He is right over there'' The policeman said while pointing in the direction of officer Dawson.

''Thank you'' Hotch said as he walks off to the officer, the team following him.

''Hi, my name is SSA Aaron Hotchner from the FBI'' Hotch said.

''Joe dawson'' Joe said shaking hands with Hotch.

''This is my team. SSA Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Jennifer Jareau, Dr Spencer Reid. And our Technical anylist Penelope Garcia'' Hotch introduced them all to officer Dawson.

While Hotch was introducing the team to the officer, Garcia couldn't help herself and looked around the police station. Her eyes landed on a room where the blinds were closed except for one. She just could see a boy and a girl sitting there holding on to each other. But when the girl looked up Garcia let out a gasp. She turned back to the teams conversation with the thought back in her head that she needed to talk to the girl.

''If you follow me we can set up the conference room for you and we can talk about the case more privately'' Joe said leading them the way to the conference room.

Inside the conference room they set up their stuff on the table and the whiteboard so they could start as fast as possible.

''So from what we know is that there are two sets of parents in the past two weeks that have been murdered with the same MO. But from the way he kills he has done this before. No one can be this skilled with killing after two times, only.'' Hotch said while putting the pictures of the crime scenes on the whiteboard.

''We also know that the mother is killed with more stab wounds so she has suffered more, then the father who had just a few stab wounds.'' JJ added while going over the crime scene photos again, looking for other clues as to how this could've happened.

''And of course the word that is written on the wall with their own blood'' Derek said as Hotch wrote the word 'Past' on the whiteboard.

''Alright officer what do you know about these families'' Rossi asked wanting to know if the officer knew some background about them.

''I know that they are very wealthy and both families got only one daughter'' Joe anwsered, he didn't have much time to make a background check on the families in the time they got called and the FBI was here.

''Okay, Garcia start with a background check on both families and search for cases that look like these. He has probably done this before so widen your search and look for cases outside Ohio too.'' Hotch ordered her.

''Yes sir'' Garcia said not really listening to what was going back and forth between the team. If she was right and the victims mother of the second crime scene was who Garcia thought she was, she would be shocked. She looked into the files and looked for the names of the victims from the second crime scene. Just what she thought the woman is who she thought she was, but she wanted to be sure she didn't misread. So she stood up and walked to Hotch.

''Reid, Rossi and Prentiss, you are going to the crime scene and Morgan and JJ you are looking over victimology'' Hotch ordered. Reid, Rossi and Prentiss stood up and left the room while JJ and Morgan went to look over victimology.

''Is there any chance I can talk to the- '' Hotch was asking officer Dawson till he heard someone calling his name.

''Hotch'' Garcia called interrupting him.

''What's the matter Garcia'' Hotch asked concerned turning around to look at her.

''What are the names of the victims from the second crime scene'' Garcia asked making sure she got the right people in her head, and that she was not wrong and hoped for something that never will. And of course if she read the files right and not mixed up the names.

Hotch looked into the case file and read up their names. ''The father is Anthony Jones and the mother is Abigail Jones, they got a daughter Mercedes Jones''. Garcia gasped she hadn't read wrong. As she thought about the names she frowned, the mothers first name was right but her surname probably changed because she was married. But Anthony Jones definitely wasn't Mercedes' father.

''Sir, that isn't right, Anthony Jones isn't the father of Abigial's daughter.'' Garcia frowned.

''How come'' Hotch asked surprised by this new turn in the case.

''Because I know her'' Garcia spit out. ''She was my best friend in high school and that girl sitting in the other room is her daughter and my goddaughter. Anthony Jones isn't Mercedes' real father because her real father is Jay Jammerson he was my other best friend in high school.'' Garcia told him. Now Hotch frowned, this new revelation could help very much, maybe it's best for Garcia too talk to the girl.

''Is there a change that Garcia could talk to Mercedes'' Hotch asked Joe Dawson.

''If you follow me I can see if she is up for talking'' Joe said as Hotch and Garcia followed him out of the conference room, leaving a confused JJ and Morgan behind.

They walked to the room next to the conference room and Joe opened the door to let both of them in. ''Sam, Mercedes these are SSA Aaron Hotchner and Technical anylist Penelope Garcia, they like to talk to you'' Joe Dawson said to the two teenager. Mercedes looked up after hearing Garcia's name and was shocked when she saw that it was really her godmother.

''Aunt Penelope'' She said just above a whisper.

''Hi Isa'' Pen smiled. Mercedes smiled through the tears at the nickname she could remember her aunt gave her because of her second name. Garcia walked to the table and sat down across from the teenage couple. Hotch stayed by the closed door so they could have some privacy, but that he still could hear it for the important information that could help with the case.

''What are you doing here'' Mercedes asked surprised.

''My team was called in for a case, the big bossman is standing over there by the door'' Penelope smiled pointing at Hotch, who let out one of his rare smiles.

''How are you holding up, Isa.'' Penelope asked her goddaughter taking her free hand in both her hands.

''I don't know, I'm still shocked I guess but I- I- I don't know.'' Mercedes said letting a few tears roll down her cheeks, Sam wiped them away for her with his free hand. Garcia couldn't help but smile at the love that she saw between the two teenagers. She was glad that her goddaughter was taking care of so well.

''I know how you feel'' Garcia symphatized. ''When I was eighteen my mom and stepdad were killed the same way your parents were killed, when I first heard that they were murdered I was inconsolable. I thought why would someone kill them, what did they do wrong''. Garcia told her trying to comfort her by knowing that there is someone who understood how she feels.

''I didn't know that, how did you get through this feeling'' Mercedes asked, trying to understand what these feelings were.

''In the beginning I didn't, I've been through many stages of grief before I finally could settle down again.'' Garcia explained, she wished she could tell her that everything is alright and that this was all just a gruesome nightmare. But she couldn't and that broke her heart.

''Which stages have you been through'' Mercedes asked, she wanted to know what's waiting infront of her.

''After the crying came the anger because I was mad at this person who killed them, I wanted to find him and kill him myself because of what he had done. But that isn't in my nature to do, so I stopped thinking about that after a while. After that came the guilt and the 'what if' questions. I had many what ifs, I blamed myself very much and thought what if I was earlier home from that party or, what if I didn't go to that party could I have saved them. But the thing is I couldn't do anything about it because I didn't know this would happen. And after a while the grieve finally started and I could go on with my life. Because I knew that each new day would be a little easier then the day before.'' Garcia said, by now she was crying too. It was the first time she told someone the real story behind her parents death and how she felt about it all, not that she has told the whole version, but it did help her a bit to tell.

She didn't miss Hotch's eyes boring into her head, they probably are going to talk after this. The team probably deserved to know the truth anyway, after all these years of lying to them about her parents.

''Was that why Nana and Papa didn't visit us anymore after a while, when you and mom were at college.'' Mercedes asked looking heartbroken, Mercedes didn't know her mothers parents because of what went down before she was born. And because her mom moved in with Penelope's parents and still lived there when Mercedes was almost four, she saw Penelope's parents as her grandparents, she didn't know better. Abigail didn't mind one bit that it was that way, she never really was tight with her family. So she was happy that she had a second family in the Garcia household.

''Yeah Isa that's why they didn't visit anymore after a while, and that is why I left after a while too'' Penelope had a hardtime admitting to the fact that she left her best friends and this beautiful goddaughter of her behind and went underground, it hurts because she loved them deeply.

But at that time she thought that she hadn't really a choice but to survive. Beside her best friends she had no real family left and the self blame was starting to be more and more as time got by, so not even a year after her parents death she chose to go away and start anew. That's why she went underground, so no one could find her if they tried, and because of her computer skills she could wipe away any tracks that would lead someone to her. She wanted to leave her past her past, and have a future without always being reminded of the pain and hurt she's been through.

''Why?'' Mercedes whispered, she couldn't understand why someone wanted to leave. Why they wanted to leave things behind so important to you. Mercedes knew that she was important to her aunt but she still wanted to know. She was five when her aunt left so she was old enough to understand things and to know what was going on. But her mom never really told her what had happened, her mom always told her that it was too difficult or too painful to tell.

''Your mom never really told you I guess then'' Pen said and Mercedes shook her head no.

''I left because I couldn't handle it all anymore after my parents death, I didn't really had anything left there besides you guys, and that killed me. And everywhere I went reminded me of the hurt and pain I've been through. College became too much and I had no money after a while, so I couldn't pay my second year. From there on things went downwards real quick. Your mom and dad tried to help me but could do just so much for me while taking care of you and themselves too. So I made a choice to leave, to make it easier for you and your mom and dad. I went underground and hacked for people to get money and to survive and after a few years the FBI got to me.'' Penelope tried to be as honest as she could be with her goddaughter. She already screwed up very much in the past by leaving, and she didn't want that again. So she thaught that Mercedes at least deserved the truth.

''So you didn't leave because you didn't want to be with us anymore'' Mercedes asked looking relieved.

''Of course not, I was devastated when I went away, but I had to do it. At that moment I thought it was the best thing for all of us. But I loved all of you so much if I could I would've stayed but I couldn't'' Garcia explained hoping that the girl understood why she couldn't stay.

''I understand now why, but you won't leave me again right'' Mercedes asked hope very clear in her eyes as she looked into Penelope's eyes.

''Of course not, I won't let that happen again, I know the hurt from leaving you guys once and I don't want to feel that ever again'' Garcia reassured the girl with a sad little smile. Even though she couldn't have her best friend back she was content with having at least Mercedes back in her life again.

''Can I have a hug now'' Mercedes asked hopeful with a little smile on her face now.

''Of course'' Penelope stood up and walked around the table and pulled Mercedes in a tight hug. Mercedes started crying then again and Garcia let a few tears roll down on her own face. The hurt she heard in her goddaughters crying hurts her so much, because she knew the pain. Penelope couldn't help but pull her just that little bit closer. When Mercedes pulled out of the hug she looked up at her aunt.

''Aunt Pen'' Mercedes said.

''Yess Isa'' Penelope anwsered looking down at the girl.

''Did someone ever told you that three years after you left my dad died because of a car crash.'' Mercedes said just above a whisper, with more tears falling from her eyes.

''No...what...huh...how'' Penelope couldn't form normal sentences anymore, she just could not believe what she just heard. Both Jay and Abby are dead now, almost her whole little family is gone now, it's just Mercedes and her left. Penelope was shocked, she knew that no one could contact her at the time it happened, but she would think that there was some way it would've come to her.

''I'm sorry'' Mercedes said. Penelope just hugged Isa again, she just needed to know that she still got someone from her past left. And Isa just hugged her as thight back, having the same problem as her aunt.

After a few minutes Hotch scrapes his throat drawing everyone's attention.

''Garcia we need to talk'' Hotch said with a stern look on his face.

''Yes sir, give me five'' Garcia told him as she turned back to the teenagers and Hotch stepped out of the room giving them some real privacy.

''So Isa are you going to introduce me to that cute boy you are with'' Garcia grinned as she wiped away the tears on her face.

''Aunt Pen this is Sam Evans my boyfriend, Sam this is my aunt Penelope Garcia'' Mercedes said as she introduced the two to each other.

''Nice to meet you Miss Garcia'' Sam said while shaking the womans hand.

''Nice to meet you too Sam, and you can call me Penelope, Miss sounds so old'' Garcia laughed. ''I hope you take good care of her, she's special'' Garcia said getting a glare from Mercedes.

''Aah the glare, you still got that one from nana'' Pen laughed.

''Yes I still got it, and he takes really good care of me auntie'' Mercedes smiled knowing that her aunt was just teasing her.

''Good, it's nice to see your smile again, I missed that'' Garcia gave her goddaughter one more hug before leaving the room.

**A/n: This chapter was going differently than I had planned, but I'm happy with it. Hope you guys like the whole relationship between Mercedes and Garcia there will be a lot more of it. And next chapter reveals some more about Penelope's past.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	4. The truth

Thanks to everyone who favored, followed and reviewed this story already!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 4: the truth

Garcia walked into the conference room seeing Hotch standing with JJ and Morgan talking about the victimology. Hotch noticed Garcia coming in and excused himself.

''Sir, I know I never told the real story about my parents and my past but- '' She couldn't say more because Hotch took her arm and led her out of the conference room into the hall. He looked if no one was in earshot and started to talk.

''Penelope I get it, you didn't want to tell the truth because it hurts too much but now I need to know the truth. It could help the case because you said that your parents were murdered the same way. I need to know everything about it. And I want to know the past you have with the victims and their daughter, how tight you guys were and everything. Maybe there is something that could help us'' Hotch explained her.

''Okay, but I think we need somewhere more private'' Garcia said, Hotch led her to an empty room further down the hall and they sat down at the table there.

''Okay start'' Hotch said.

''I shall start from the beginning I guess, I never told anyone not even Morgan this because for me it felt like it was another life time.'' She said taking a few deep breaths.

''When I was seven I met Abigail, she was new in my class and we hit it off right away, we literally were like sisters because we both didn't had any other siblings.'' Garcia started.

''Two years after I met her my dad died because of a bus crash, me and my mom were devastated but we got through. Four years after that came Jay and the three of us instantly clicked and since then we were inseparable we did everything together, just like I do now with Morgan. In the meantime my mom met my stepdad and married him not long after.''

''A year after we met Jay, Abigail came to me and told me that she really liked him and luckily he liked her the same way. They started a relationship and a year after that she got pregnant. I was the first one to know, she didn't want to tell Jay alone so we did it together. And he was so happy that, that same week they told their parents. His parents were happy but warned them for the difficulties, but they accepted it. Her parents weren't like that, the first thing they said was that she needed to do an abortion and otherwise she wasn't their daughter anymore and they would kick her out'' Garcia took a deep breath. It was hard talking about her past again when she tried so hard to keep it hidden.

''I heard the story of what went down with her parents when Abigail came to my house with her bags of clothes and important stuff, crying. My parents instantly told her she could stay, she was already a part of the family since the first time she came home with me. And we had enough room, my parents were pretty rich so the house was big enough'' Pen told him, she folded her trembling hands together and hoped to get a bit off strength from it.

''About seven and half months later their daughter and my goddaugther Mercedes Isabelle Jammerson was born and everything was good. We all graduated and we all got into the same college, they had an appartment while I lived on campus, I didn't want to be a burden in their little family. But most of the time I still was with them. With springbreak we all were going home, I went to my parents and they went with the little one to his parents. A month before going home I got an invite for a party with our whole senior class. Jay and Abigail too got one but they would much rather spent some time with his family then going out. But I did go and it was the worst mistake in my life, that night was the worst night ever.''

''The party was amazing, though something felt off, so I left earlier then planned, around 12.30 I think. When I came home some things were out of place, though it was odd I didn't think much of it. My parents were already asleep so I walked up the stairs but half way I stopped. We had pictures hanging on the wall there but all the ones with my mom and me were crossed with a marker. Starting to think something was wrong I ran to my parents room. When I opened the door I got the shock of my life, there in bed were my parents murdered just like the case we got now.'' She let a few tears out and tried to keep some composure, so she wouldn't break down infront of her boss. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths calming herself. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at Hotch.

''Can you tell me what happened after you found your parents'' Hotch asked gently, taking one of her hands in his as he tried to comfort her.

''After I called the police and from there they took over everything, but after a few months they came up empty and closed the case. They told me that there were no leads as to who has done this, and that they couldn't do more then they've done. I was furious and frustrated at first and tried with my computer abilities to figure it out myself but I came with nothing. That's when I started to blame myself because what if I was earlier home or what if I didn't go to the party could I have saved them. I even have gone as far as to harm myself.'' She only ever told one person this and that was Abby, so it was a bit hard to open up about it.

''Abigail caught me one time and made me promise to never do it again. I promised but I've broken that promise five times after that. I was broken and couldn't handle anything anymore so I went under and beyond my knowledge I survived. At that time it had hurt so much to leave them behind but I felt like I didn't had a choice.'' Garcia said just above a whisper as she rubbed the scars on her right wrist, people have seen the scars but she always knew a lie so they would back off. The only one knowing the truth was Abigail.

''Penelope, everyone noticed the scars but I told them to back off and let it go. If you wanted to tell us the truth you would come to us'' Hotch gave her a sad smile that he understood her and didn't judge her for what has happened in her past.

''I actually never intended to say anything, but I think everyone deserves the truth right now, I guess. Morgan and JJ have come to me a few times asking about the scars, probably before you told them to back off. And Morgan always traces them with his fingers as he holds my hand or wrist.'' Garcia couldn't help but feel relieved, though it was hard it was good that she finally told someone the whole story. With a new found calmness about her past she looks up at Hotch.

''I think I'm ready to tell the team''.

''Okay lets tell the team then'' Hotch said as he stands up from his chair.

''If it's alright can Mercedes be there when I tell them. There were a few things I left out when I told her the story.'' Garcia said determination very clear in her eyes.

''Okay, I will gather the team in the conference room then you can go get Mercedes'' Hotch said walking out of the room, Garcia doing the same. Hotch was walking to the conference room as Garcia walked to the room next to them. She first knocks before she opens it and walks in.

''Isa can you come with me into the conference room, you can take Sam with you'' Garcia said. She saw them nod and stand up she held the door as they walked through it, and they followed her into the conference room. As she came into the room everyone already was seated.

''I have some important things I need to tell you guys, that I should've told you sooner.'' Garcia said standing infront of the table so she could see everyone good. She knows that she is ready to tell them but it's so much at once and that made her a little nervous. She closed her eyes and like before took a few deep breaths before she opened them again. Looking around she saw all kinds of emotions on everyone's faces. But the ones that stood out were curiosity and confusion as to what's going to happen.

''You all probably by now know that I do not like to talk about my past and that I keep it as hidden as possible.'' She said and saw a few nods from her team. ''I lied to you all about my past and now I want to tell you the truth.'' No one said something and they all gave Garcia the time to gather her thoughts first.

''When I was seven I met Abigail she's the mother victim in the second crime scene, she's Mercedes' mom'' Garcia said looking directly at Mercedes so they all knew who she was. ''She came new in my class and we hit it off right away, we both had no other siblings so after a while we called each other sister. Six years later we met Jay Jammerson a new guy at school and we all clicked instantly, since then we were inseparable we really did everything together. Like Morgan and I do.'' Garcia said looking at Derek who smiled at her.

''Abigail started a relationship with Jay a year after we met, and a year after that Abby came to me and told me that she was pregnant. She told Jay and their parents but Abby's parents didn't take it as well as Jay's did. She came to my parents house with her clothes and stuff because her parents kicked her out. My parents took her in right away because she already was a part of the family. Seven and a half months later their daughter and my goddaughter Mercedes Isabelle Jammerson was born'' Garcia looked at Mercedes who took a hold of Sam's hand. Mercedes missed her little family back then more then ever, right now.

''Abby and Mercedes lived with us till we moved out for college, we all graduated and were accepted at the same college. While they had an appartment I lived on campus, I didn't want to be a burden to their little family. A month before springbreak I got an invitation for a party with all the senior class students from our year. The party would be the second weekend of springbreak, I asked if Abby and Jay were going but they told me no. So I went alone, while at the party I had the feeling something was wrong, so I went home earlier then usual. When I got home some things felt out of place and the pictures that were hanging on the wall by the stairs were marked with a marker. The weird thing was that it only was my mom and me that were crossed with the marker. By then I tried everything to not start panicking. I ran to my parents room and without thinking opened it, and the shock of my life happened then'' She needed to stop to keep her feelings at bay. A few tears slipped away from her eyes and Morgan was really fast after that beside her, hugging her. She pulled out of the hug and pulled him beside her so that she still could hold on to him.

''After that I called the police and they took it over from there. Once in a while I got some updates from them but there were no big breaks. So after seven months they closed the case and told me that there is nothing more they could do. I got furious and frustrated and started to look for the killer myself, I came up empty. After that things went downwards quickly, I started to blame myself more and more each day. I thought about the what ifs again, what if I was home earlier or what if I didn't go to that party could I have saved them then'' She stopped for a moment to take a deep breath again so she could hold her emotions low.

''Not soon after everything I started to harm myself. Abby caught me once and made me promise to never do it again, I promised but I had broken that promise five times after.''Garcia said with a sad smile, looking at the scars on her wrists.

''College didn't go well anymore too and after a while I got no money anymore, Abby and Jay tried to care for me too besides Mercedes and themselves. But after a while it became too much. And that is when I chose to go underground and wipe every track that would lead to me away. I tried so hard to forget about my past, but I still had nightmares about all of it, not even a week ago I had a nightmare about it. And this case just let it all come back full force'' Garcia told them, she looked down, because she couldn't look at the judging faces of the team and the comments they probably would give. But after a minute she got nothing, so she looks up again and she saw no judging faces. She saw faces that made her want to cry, they all showed concern and worry. And most of all there was admiration. A few tears slipped out of her eyes, she couldn't believe that her little family admired her for this.

''Pen we're not going to judge you, I think it's strong of you that you told us your past.'' JJ said coming up at Garcia's side giving her a sidehug. Garcia let go of Morgan and hugged JJ fully. After that everyone came up to her and gave her a hug, and last came Mercedes.

''Auntie Pen I'm so proud of you and I love you so much'' Mercedes said, and that made Penelope more happier then she has ever been in the last couple of years. Her goddaughter still loved her after everything.

''I love you too, Isa'' Pen said before pulling her in a thight hug and gave her a kiss on her head. ''And so you know that I never ever forgot you and your parents I got something that reminded me of you everyday'' Garcia pulled out of the hug and searched in her purse for the thing she was looking for. She pulled it out when she found it and gave it to Mercedes. ''Open it''.

Mercedes opened it and tears start to build in her eyes. In her hands she had her Nana's heartshaped locket, at one side of the locket was a picture of her, her mom and her real dad and at the otherside was a picture of her godmother and her Nana and what she figured out her aunts real dad.

''After my parents death, your grandparents from your fathers side bought the house we lived in, so that when I was old enough I could live in it. But after everything I couldn't live there anymore and I only took the important stuff with me like these lockets. I got the other locket too in my purse, you can have it, I always wanted to give it to you but I never got the chance. Nana would love to know that you got it''. Penelope said to her goddaughter. It felt so good to know that not everything in her past was failure, like she first thought.

''Wow, I would love to have it'' Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

Garcia again searched in her purse but now for the other locket, it was almost the same. There is only one difference on her locket sat a white diamond and on the one she's going to give to Mercedes sat a blue diamond. When she got the locket she opened it and gave it to Mercedes.

''Here, it is almost the same, yours only got a blue diamond and mine got a white diamond. And yours got a picture of Papa in it instead of my dad'' Pen explained to her as she handed over the locket. Mercedes opened it and like her aunt said the same pictures were in it except that hers had her Papa in it instead of her aunts dad, and she loved it. She closed it and asked Sam if he wanted to put it on her, and he did. Garcia asked Derek if he wanted to put hers on her, and he too did that for her.

Mercedes looked at Garcia and could not believe that all those years she missed her godmother, her godmother missed her as much too. She took a hold on the locket around her neck and couldn't help but smile, her whole family was in that one locket.

Everyone looked back and forth between each other as to where those lockets came from. No one knew that Pen had those lockets because they never saw it and now they knew why. Those lockets held Penelope's whole past and mercedes' whole family.

**A/n: It was pretty hard to write this chapter because everything needed to come out right. And I hope it did, Read & Review and till next time.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	5. Comfort

Got a busy weekend because of a sleepover, but I made a little bit of time free to update, didn't want to let you guys wait till monday. (:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**.

After the whole truth outcoming from Garcia, Hotch called it a day and the team all got to the hotel around 4 P.M.

While Mercedes went with Sam to the hudmel's home after packing a sleepover bag, they called Burt and told him everything from last night and today and he understood and let Mercedes live with them till she had somewhere else to go. While Derek had picked up Sam's car in the middle of the day because Sam asked for it.

The whole drive to the house was silent, Mercedes was overwhelmed with how today turned out. First she found her parents murdered and with that lost two important people. But today she also found her godmother again and with that she gained one important person. She closed her eyes and laid her head against the car window and let the whole day wash over her. After a twenty minute drive Sam stopped infront of the Hudmel's house. He cut off the engine and left the car, walking around the car he opens the cardoor for Mercedes. Hand in hand they walk to the frontdoor. The door was opened before Sam could even get his key out of his pocket, and it revealed Kurt.

''Cedes'' He said as he pulled her in a tight hug. Kurt heard about what had happened from his dad, he wanted to go to the police station and comfort her there. But his dad told him that they would come here in an hour so he waited. Now that she was here he finally could give her a hug. He knew how he felt when his mom died and he didn't wish his worst enemy the pain. And now one of his best friends lost both her parents.

''Hi Kurt'' Mercedes said with a sad smile. She was not really in the mood to be cheerful and all but she still hugged Kurt back.

Sam understood the mood she was in and knew that Kurt knew how Mercedes must feel too. Sam didn't know how it felt to lose his parents but he knew how it felt to lose his grandpa and it hurts. So he gave her space and waited for her, he at least was happy that she didn't mind the touching. That means that he could comfort her the way he wanted to comfort her, with hand holding and hugs.

''Come on, lets put your bag in my room, after that we all can talk.'' Sam said pulling her out of the hug with Kurt and to the stairs of the basement. At first when he lived here he shared the basement with Finn, but after the bedroom upstairs was renovated Finn was moved there. And now he had the basement all to himself. Walking down the stairs Mercedes didn't let go off Sam, and he let her, if she needed that comfort he would let her. Sam put her bag down on his queen size bed and put everything in it in his closet while she laid down on his bed. He always had two drawers for her empty, she has never stayed over in the hudmel's house with him. But she has stayed over last year at his house, and he was used to do that for her. So he automatically did that again when they got together again.

''Baby are you hungry'' Sam asked, they hadn't eaten for over fifteen hours..

''No could you...uhm...could you just hold me'' Mercedes asked. Sam laid down behind her and put his arms around her from behind. He gave a soft kiss on her exposed shoulder and she turned around in his arms. She lays her head on his chest and just looked out into space. Sam softly strokes her hair as they just laid there, their fingers entwined on his stomach. He felt his shirt go damp but he didn't care, she is so much more important to him then a t-shirt. For half an hour they laid like that till someone knocked on the basement door.

''It's open'' Sam called out. The door opened and down came Burt followed by Carole. Carole sat down at Mercedes' side and rubbed her back to get her attention. After a while Mercedes broke out of her stare at the wall and turned her head so that she could look at Carole.

''How are you holding up'' Carole asked softly, stroking Mercedes' hair.

''I'm surviving I guess'' She whispered. After that she turned back and stared into space again. Both Burt and Carole could see how devastated she felt, but both deep down knew that this girl was so strong and that she will eventually heal and be her old self again. They didn't want to interrupt her healing process so they left the basement, as she needed them she would come to them.

''I'm parentless'' Mercedes choked out, after hearing the basement door close behind Burt and Carole. She didn't sound shocked but she sounded hurt and heartbroken. He knew that she already was out of her shock state but he thought that something like that should've sounded shocked, when you for the first time admit to yourself that you're parentless. He hoped that she never got to the part of self blaming, he knew what he had to do when it came to that. But he doesn't want that for her, she could've done nothing to save them.

''I'm Sorry Mercy if I could turn back time and save them I would build a time machine right away.'' Sam said with a sad smile, he felt heartbroken for her. The pain she is going through is just so much at once.

''I know you would, and I love you for that baby'' She smiled up at him, it was only a few times today he saw that smile and it was not enough, her smile is one of the most beautiful things on this earth. She gave him a kiss and sits up on the bed pulling Sam with her. She took the locket in her hand and looked at it, the locket made her happy and sad at the same time. It reminded her of her little family she had before they moved to Ohio, but it also reminded her of what she already has lost.

''Do you think my mom and Tony are with my Nana and Papa right now'' Mercedes asked, she knew it was a childish question but it made her feel comfortable to know.

''I think they are, I have always believed that when you die you go back to your loved ones in heaven'' Sam said.

''Good'' Mercedes said.

''Why did you never told anyone that Tony wasn't your real dad'' Sam asked curious, he heard so many things today that are all new to him. Mercedes really never talked about when she was just a kid. And he could understand now why, but that also meant that he got a few questions he hoped she would anwser for him.

''I never really saw Tony as my dad, though I loved him as a dad. He just didn't compare to my real dad. I told him that one day and he said that I could call him Tony, though he would be happy if I called him dad. Many people asked me why I didn't look like him and why I didn't had his surname so I told them, but after a while I got sick of it and just told them that Tony was my dad. Everything was just so much easier for me by just calling him dad. I didn't had to explain it everytime someone asked, and after my mom and Tony married I got his surname and no one ever asked me again. But I only called him dad outside of our home'' Mercedes told him.

''But now I want to turn it back to Jammerson again, that is my real surname. I'm finally old enough now to make that choice by myself.'' Mercedes explained, she knew that sooner or later she would get this question again, and she was prepared for it. Not that it is that important to know but it definitely gave questions for people not knowing.

''So you lived in California before you moved here, why did you and your mom move'' Sam asked, now that he knew that Mercedes opened up about her past, he wanted to know it all. He thought he knew his girlfriend through and through but this totally changed that. He wasn't mad that his girlfriend kept this hidden from him, but he did feel a little bit hurt. Though he understood that, that part of her life was difficult with all the people she has lost back then. And he could understand that she didn't want to talk about it.

''Yeah, I lived there till I was eight, my dad died in a car crash there. My mom wanted to leave because she had nothing left there. Nana and Papa were already three years gone, aunt Pen had left two years before we left and when my dad died she just couldn't live there anymore. Everything there reminded her too much of the people she loved the most. So she searched for an appartment far away from California and found one here in Ohio'' She told him. It felt good to tell her boyfriend the things she kept hidden from him. It made them just that little bit closer.

''One last question'' Sam said.

''Shoot'' Mercedes said feeling relieved already.

''Why does Penelope calls you Isa, it has nothing to do with your name or anything'' Sam frowned.

''I never told anyone really my whole name, only told them that I was called Mercedes and that's it. But the fact is that my whole name is Mercedes Isabelle Jammerson. When I was three my aunt told me why my second name is Isabelle. It was because I was named after my Nana, her first name was Isabelle, and because of that I found it awesome.'' Mercedes laughed it was silly, but she was three what did you expect. Sam couldn't help but laugh too.

''That was also the first time aunt Pen called me Isa and I liked it. She also is the only one who can call me that, that has always been that way'' Mercedes had always liked it that her aunt called her Isa, no one ever came with that nickname so when she came with it, no one else could call her that after. Her mom once tried it, but Mercedes just got angry and told her that only her aunt Penelope could call her that. Her mom thought it was funny that she acted like that over a nickname, but for her it was special.

''Good to know, I won't call you that then'' Sam teased with a smile.

''Good, I'm hungry now'' Mercedes pouted as she heard her stomach make noises. Sam started laughing and soon Mercedes followed. She was happy that the sadness of her parents death didn't overshadow the happiness of life. Of course she needed to grieve and that will happen in time, but right now she wanted to laugh. And that's what she did.

At the hotel the mood wasn't much different then it was at the police station. The team was checking in for hotel rooms and needed to sort out who's gonna be together in one room, because of the budget cuts no one could get their own room. It was already decided that Rossi and Hotch and Emily and JJ would share a room. It was just Penelope, Spencer and Derek left.

''Hotch, I'm doubling with Pen'' Morgan said not even looking at him, instead he looked Penelope's way. She was holding onto the locket like her life depended on it and it made him worried. Hotch saw the look on Morgan's face and agreed with him. Hotch gave everyone their doorkey and left shortly after that followed by Rossi, JJ, Emily and Reid.

''Babygirl, we got the key to our room'' Morgan said shaking her out of her thoughts.

''Oh yeah, okay lets go'' Pen said distracted as she picked up her go bag. Morgan got more worried with every little thing she did, she looked so distracted like she was not even there with her mind. He picked his go bag up and slung it over his shoulder and held the key in his other hand as he put his arm around her shoulders holding her close. They walked the way to their room. Once inside the room Derek let go of Penelope and she puts her bag down on one of the chairs, Derek doing the same. She still held the locket tight in her hand as she sat down on her bed for the night. Derek sat beside her and just looked at her face as she just stared off into space.

''Pen what's wrong, you've never been like this. You're scaring me right now.'' You could hear the worry thick in his voice. She was the love of his life and he didn't like seeing her this way. At the worry in his voice Garcia pulled out of her trance and looked him straight in the eyes.

''Do you know what hurts the most, it's that I didn't even know that Jay already died so long ago he was one of my best friends I should've known something like that. And that Abby needed to provide for Isa all on her own, how has she ever survived that. She first lost her own parents then her surrogate parents, not long after I left and then three years after that the love of her life died'' Garcia whispered as tears spilled down her cheecks but she didn't look away from Derek's eyes. She could not believe what they already had lost. From the little family they created back then only two were left.

''I know that it hurts to lose someone, and you've lost many people I know that. But the past is the past you can't change it, you could have never known that it would turn out this way. Future is unpredictable, you can plan your future all you want but it is never sure. But what you can be sure of is the here and now. You got amazing people around you who love you, the team and of course your beautiful goddaughter.'' Derek said cupping her face, hoping that these words would comfort her and give her some hope.

She believed him, she really did she knew that she got people around her who love her and support her. But it just hurts to know that her family in the past is as she said in the past. Of course she still loved them and misses them, but she got a beautiful future and a beautiful goddaughter and family still left. She just couldn't sit and drown in the sadness because she lost almost her whole family. She couldn't let them down, not now not ever, she loved and cared too much for them. So she smiled and hugged Derek.

''Thank you, for the little speech'' She said hugging him just a bit tighter.

''No thanks needed, I love you so it is my job'' He said as they pulled away from the hug. He cupped her face again and looked her straight in the eyes searching for something anything to confirm that she feels the same.

''I love you too'' She whispered back and the look in her eyes was the thing he was looking for. So he leans forward and crashed his mouth onto hers. The kiss was full of passion and love as both tried to put their whole body, mind and soul into it. After a good five minutes they both pulled out of the kiss to catch their breath. Derek rested his forehead against hers and looks into her eyes.

''I'm so in love with you'' Derek said before taking her mouth into another breathless kiss.

''I'm in love with you too'' Penelope smiled back after coming up from the second kiss. They both grinned at eachother like they were teenagers getting their first kiss.

''Could you just hold me tonight'' Garcia asked when she got her breath steady again.

''I will hold you forever, babygirl'' Morgan anwsered. Both took their shoes off and laid down on the bed. Penelope laid her head down on his chest and entwines their fingers, while he strokes her back with his free hand. They were the perfect fit for eachother, they're bodies just melted together like they were carved out of the same stone. Not soon after they fell asleep content with being finally in eachother's arms.

**A/n: I just needed something more lighter then the whole kill and death and things from the past thing. Next chapter we are going back to the case. Hope you guys liked it. Read & Review. **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	6. More cases

Thanks for the new followers and favourites, now we're going back to the case!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 6: More cases

Garcia woke up first thing in the morning with a smile on her face, she slept really good and it was all because of her Hot Stuff. The last few months she didn't sleep well, nightmares were slowly becoming a nightly routine. Mostly in the beginning they were about cases they were working on, but after a while they became more and more about her past then about anyting else. She hadn't told anyone because she didn't want people to worry about her. The team already had case after case and to add her problems too it wouldn't have helped them. So she tried to hide it and just be her bubbly and joyful self and with luck everyone bought it.

But surprisingly she didn't had any nightmare tonight. She thought after what happened in the past day they would come full force, but they didn't, and she was happy about it.

Penelope opened her eyes and felt Morgan's arm tightly around her waist as he spooned her from behind.

''Goodmorning gorgeous'' Morgan said as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. Before nuzzling her neck and leaving a trail of kisses there. She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips.

''I'll show you a good morning my chocolate god of thunder'' Garcia smiled wickedly.

''I'll hold you to that'' Derek anwsered with a grin.

''Soon my love, very soon.'' Penelope said, teasing him with the same words he teased her a few days ago with.

Morgan smiled and rolled Penelope under him, as he takes her mouth into a kiss. After a few minutes he used his tongue to open her mouth up, deepening the kiss making them both moan. The soft strokes of Derek's tongue against hers made her feel dizzy. She needed too feel his skin and let her hands wander under his shirt. She traces his bare skin with soft touches of her fingers making him moan. He felt himself getting hard by every little touch she gave him. He left her mouth and made a trail of kisses down her jaw and neck stopping just above the swell of her breast. He was halfway through taking her shirt off when there was a knock on the door, that made them pull apart.

''Just a minute'' Morgan called out to the person who knocked as he got up from the bed and opened the door, trying to hide is erection. While Garcia straightened her shirt.

''Hotch man why so early, what's up.'' Morgan asked as he opened the door halfway so he could hide a bit behind it.

''It's already 8 A.M. Morgan, we're going to the station in an hour'' Hotch said looking Morgan up and down. Hotch couldn't see him fully but he noticed that he still had his clothes from yesterday on.

''We'll be ready'' Morgan said and Hotch nodded before walking away. Morgan closed the door and walked back to the bed.

''We got an hour before we're going down to the station'' Derek told her, he wanted to get back in bed with her but he needed more then an hour to make love to her. So he got his go bag from the floor and searched for clothes to put on.

''Alright, I'm going to take a quick shower then'' Garcia said as she gets up from the bed. She gives him one more kiss before picking up her go bag and going into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Morgan sighed and got dressed.

Three hours later they were full on working on the case. Rossi and Reid were at the morgue. Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss were at the crime scene again and JJ helped Garcia at the station. Penelope found an hour after being at the station another 39 open cases with the same MO as the last two. She and JJ printed them out and JJ was looking at them while Garcia was running searches online.

JJ wrote the important details from the cases on a notepad to make it easier to evaluate. She by now already knew that all the cases had the same MO, white family with a blonde daughter with brown eyes who looked just like their mom. They all were killed the same way, the mom got many stab wounds, while the dad has a few stab wounds. The only weird thing was that the last case didn't fit the MO, only the way they were killed was the same. JJ picked up the last case file and opened it and gasped.

''Jayje are you alright'' Garcia asked concern filling her eyes as she looked away from her search.

''I think that this case is...uhm...your parents case'' JJ said as she handed Penelope the case file. When she opened it she knew immediately that JJ was right, she looked at the names to make sure it was right, and it was. Will she finally get the anwsers she has been looking for, for years now.

''Yeah, this is my parents case'' Penelope said just above a whisper. She said nothing for a while and just let it sink in that they might find the killer who did this after so many years. But she didn't feel like crying about it anymore, she did that too much back then. Right now she needed to be the strong woman she was and help them solve the case. She gave JJ the case file back and turned back to her own searches.

''So I pretty much know for sure that all these cases belong to the same unsub. They all have the same MO, the crime scene looks exactly the same in every case. And all the daughters were eighteen when their parents died. And I also find it odd that in every case the daughter looks almost exactly like their mother. Except for the last case, that one is a bit different because they are black instead of white like the MO from the Unsub is.'' JJ said, as she closed the last case file laying it down on the pile of case files.

''Okay, that's good we could solve a total of 41 open cases if we find the unsub'' Garcia anwsered, she just was done with her own searches. ''I'm done too with my searches on the families and I pretty much could find everything about them'' She said before reading from her laptop what she found.

''Okay there are many similarities. Every family only got one daughter and they were all 18 when their parents were killed, like you said. They all are the perfect daughters, they got good grades, joined after school clubs and they all were going to church including their parents. All the girls graduated and were accepted at pretty good colleges. The parents were indeed very wealthy, in every family both the mother and father had a high ranking job'' Penelope read from her laptop, she knew she was talking about herself too right now. It felt weird knowing that she is a part in this case from both the victim and the investigation side.

''It looks like perfect families'' JJ frowned feeling that there is a but coming from Penelope.

''But it's too perfect, and I know from experience that my stepdad and I aren't related. So I searched further and I found in every family no connection between the father and the daughter. So I searched for medical records and birth certificates and none of them connected the daughter and the father. The only link they got is the mother and the surname, so the father isn't the real father for sure. I also found that in every case the real father had died while they were still with the mother. The child then was under the age of ten, never older.'' Garcia tells JJ.

''Okay, so we are looking at an unsub who searches for families where the father died and is eventually replaced with another man. It could be that he sees himself in those families or that he could relates to them. But the weird thing is that every family was white and had a daughter with blonde hair and brown eyes. But the last family was black.'' JJ said going over a possible profile in her head.

''Could it be that his own father died or that his own father left him. And I don't have a clue why he would change his MO with this last murder.'' Garcia said.

''It could be the trigger, but in every case here the kid who lost their dad were under the age of ten. And if he relates to them he had to be the same age when he lost his dad. We also need to find out why the last one is different from the rest.'' JJ anwsered.

''Is it possible that he never knew what happened to his father and that when he was older he heard the story.'' Garcia said, she wasn't a profiler but after so many years of working with profilers you kind of know how it works.

''That would be the most logical thing, if its true'' JJ said.

''Garcie, can I ask you a question'' JJ asked not sure if it is something Garcia would want to talk about

''Of course'' Pen anwsered.

''What happened with your real dad, we all know about your stepdad but you never talked about your dad'' JJ asked. For a minute Pen just fiddled with her hands not sure how to talk about it, it's been so long since she talked about her dad.

''I have known my dad for almost ten years, two months before I turned ten he died. He was like the perfect dad always fun, loving and caring. My dad was a seventh grade teacher at my elementry school and took his class for a school trip. Halfway through the ride the bus crashed and my dad and a few of his students died that day'' Penelope explained.

''It must be tough, first losing your dad and nine years later losing your mom and stepdad'' JJ said feeling sympathy for her, losing someone is hard.

''It was but it made me stronger, it made me realize that life is short and you need to live like everyday could be your last'' Penelope smiled. Of course she misses everyone, she has lost many people, but she was happy with how her life is right now. She got an amazing man who wants to be with her, she got an amazing family that came with the job and on top of that her beautiful goddaughter is back in her life again. She held the locket around her neck and opened it smiling at the pictures in it.

''This was my dad Jayje'' Garcia said as she showed JJ the pictures in her grandma's locket.

''You guys looked like a perfect family, both your mom and dad are gorgeous. And you look so much like your mom.'' JJ smiled. Penelope's dad was a tall, brown haired, green eyed man. He was handsome and looked like a soft and sensitive man. Penelope's mom was an average height and had blonde hair and brown eyes, just like Penelope. She too was beautiful and looked like the perfect mom.

''We were like a perfect family, my mom and dad were the most wonderful parents you could ask for. Because of them I believe in true love, because theirs was one of them.'' Garcia said as she too looked at the pictures with a smile. Even though her parents didn't get forever and her mom re-married later, her mom never forgot her dad. Till the day she died she loved him and Pen's stepdad knew that and accepted that.

''Though having no siblings must be boring'' JJ said, though she lost her sister she still had her older brother so she never knew how it felt to be an only child.

''Sometimes it was but after I met Abby never. She felt like my sister and that never changed even now that she isn't around anymore'' Garcia said with a sad smile. Even though she and Abby hadn't talked for a long time Abby never lost the title of sister. She will always be that to her.

''I'm sorry'' JJ said.

''Nothing to be sorry about, life happens'' Garcia stated.

''Well I'm going to call Hotch and tell them that we have a profile'' JJ said and Garcia nodded at her. JJ picked up her phone as Garcia got back to work.

At the hudmel's house it was quiet except for some noise coming from the kitchen. Everyone was busy doing their own thing, Carole and Burt were already gone food shopping and wouldn't be back for another couple of hours. That left Finn, Kurt, Sam and Mercedes alone. Sam and Kurt were busy making breakfast as Mercedes and Finn were sitting at the kitchentable. No one really said something, they didn't want to upset Mercedes if they asked the wrong questions or something.

''Here you go'' Sam said as he puts a plate infront of Mercedes on the table. He gives her a kiss on her cheek before sitting down next to her with his plate.

''Thanks'' She smiled, she was not really hungry but to not make them worry she ate. After yesterday everything came full force down on her when she woke up today. It wasn't that she felt depressed it was more like she felt sad. Waking up today without her parents made her realize how much life could change in one day. But she didn't want life to become sad, she wanted it to have the normalcy she was used too.

''How are you feeling Cedes'' Finn asked. Finn heard just this morning before his mom and stepdad left what happened and why Mercedes was here.

''I don't know fine, I guess. But please don't walk around on eggshells with me, I know I lost my parents, but I'm not made of glass so I don't break that easily. I want to have some normalcy around me to make me feel better'' Mercedes said looking at them. She already cried more then she ever did in her life yesterday and she felt relieved after it, but she won't get her parents back with crying. Her parents wouldn't want her to throw herself into depression so she won't do that.

''Okay, we could talk about something else'' Sam said optimistic.

'''What are the plans for today'' Kurt asked.

''I think I'm gonna take Rachel out before we all send her off to New York next week'' Finn smiled.

''Well, I'm going to call Blaine and from there we'll see'' Kurt said.

''We could invite everyone to come here tonight for a movienight'' Sam suggested. Mercedes wanted normalcy and that would be as normal as can be for the whole glee club.

''I like that idea'' Mercedes smiled.

''Alright, then I'm going to ask Burt and my mom if it is alright with them'' Finn smiled as he picked up the phone to call his mom, after a few minutes he hangs up with still the same smile on his face. ''It's alright with them''.

''I will send out a mass text to everyone then'' Mercedes said picking up her phone and started to type.

''Then the only thing left is some shopping for food, Mercy and I will do that'' Sam smiled. Everyone agreed and got back to what they were doing.

At the supermarket Sam and Mercedes were halfway through the list of things they needed. Sam walked the cart and read up what they needed while Merrcedes did everything in the cart.

''So what are you gonna do about college'' Sam asked.

''I definitely don't want to go back to California anymore now. I wanted to go there because my mom did too, but now it would only bring up hurtful memories.'' Mercedes anwsered. She didn't thought about college yet, but it was certain that she isn't going to UCLA anymore.

''You know there are only three months left till the school year starts, right'' Sam said concern clear in his voice.

''I know, but give me some time alright. Maybe I will go to Virginia with my aunt, she after all is my godmother'' Mercedes said, after knowing that she had her godmother back again she didn't want anything else but to be close to her again. So the thought of going with her came immediately when everything was out in the open.

''It would be a lot closer'' Sam said.

''You just want me closer'' Mercedes teased but she knew that she wanted to be closer to him too. It would have many benifits if she would go with her aunt.

''That too'' Sam grinned as he puts his arm around her waist kissing the side of her head.

''Think you're gonna miss Mckinley'' Sam asked as they walked further.

''I will only miss you and glee club, but the rest not so much. I finally am rid of that weird teacher that always wanted to know everyo- '' Mercedes stopped, and her eyes grew wide.

''Babe what's wrong'' Sam asked when she didn't finish her sentence.

''I think we need to go to the police station again''.

''Why?'' Sam asked not really knowing what his girlfriend meant.

''I might have something that will help the FBI with the case'' She said.

**A/n: Needed to stop here otherwise the chapter would be to long. Next chapter will be up soon. Read & Review.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	7. Not there yet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the storyline.**

Chapter 7: Not there yet

The team with officer Dawson and the other police agents were gathered around in the police station ready to deliver the profile.

''We are looking for a white male between the age of 35 and 45 years old, from what we know he is well built and strong, it could be that the anger he feels makes him stronger.'' Hotch started.

''He knows how to blend in so people won't notice him. He's been doing this for the past fifteen years so he is very skilled in what he does.'' Rossi said.

''He searches his victims specifically on their background and for that he probably has talked to the victims or their daughter. There is a chance that he can look into documents or files from the victims. He has a normal job where socializing is important, like a teacher or a social worker.'' Reid said after Rossi.

''All of the cases show that he has a specific type, white families with a daughter who has blonde hair and brown eyes. Also the daughters look almost the same it could be that they are surrogates for the real person. He probably wants the girls to feel what he has felt. Except for the last case, in the last case he changed his MO from white families to a black family. We try to figure out why he changed it'' Prentiss said.

''Do we know why he is doing this'' One of the police agents asked.

''We believe that the unsub has been through something like this or he could relate to it. He probably lost his dad or his dad left him when he was young. Because all the families he has killed have that kind of background story. It also could be that his parents died the same way he kills. Or both'' Morgan anwsered.

Hotch could see from the corner of his eye that the latest victims daughter, Mercedes and the boy she was with Sam were coming into the police station. He looked at Garcia and told her with his eyes to take them into the conference room. Penelope stood up and led them to the room so the team could go further with delivering the profile.

''But what's the trigger for killing so many years after that'' Officer Joe Dawson asked.

''When it happened he likely was too young to understand it or his mother didn't want to tell him. Or it could be that something happened at that specific age in his life, that might have triggered the killings. That is probably why he has been searching for families with girls with this specific age.'' Emily anwsered.

''That age means something to him, just like the word 'past' that has been written on every crime scene.'' Hotch said.

''But why does he kill the parents from a family with just a daughter, when he himself is a man'' Another policeman asked.

''That is something we haven't found out yet'' Rossi anwsered.

''If you find something contact us immediately'' Hotch said before dismissing everyone as the team goes back into the conference room. They see Garcia, Mercedes and Sam sitting at the table talking.

''Why are you guys here'' Hotch asked interested in what they had to say. They never really took a statement from them when they got here. The police already did that but there of course were still some things they could find out.

''Well officer Dawson told us that if we remember things that looked suspicious or something we forgot to tell, that we needed to contact you'' Mercedes said.

''Okay what did you remember'' Morgan asked as he sat down across from them next to Garcia. The rest of the team took a seat too.

''It never really stood out but Sam and I were talking about our high school and what I would miss and everything now that I am graduated. And when I thought about that I came with something I never really noticed as suspicious but more like annoying'' Mercedes told them.

''What's that'' Emily asked curious as to what this girl was going to tell them.

''We have a history teacher who's always interested in his students past. I always thought it was weird because why did he have to know. He was so fascinated by it that you sometimes felt creeped out, but then he would stop for a while and he would be one of the best teachers.'' Mercedes explained.

''He fits the profile'' JJ said to Hotch.

''He always wanted to talk to your parents twice a year even though there were no problems or something'' Sam added.

''What's his name, Garcia could check his backgound, from there we can make sure if we can bring the guy in.'' Hotch said.

''Mason Brooks'' Mercedes said.

''Wait, what did you say'' Penelope asked shocked.

''His name is Mason Brooks'' Mercedes repeats.

''What's wrong babygirl'' Morgan asked concerned.

''It's just that when I was fourteen there was a guy with the same name at my highschool, he was a senior while I was a freshman. He was, how you could call it obsessed with me. He followed me around school and sometimes he followed me out of school. He always tried to be close to me, he asked me out more then a few times but I turned him down everytime he asked. He had pictures of me in his locker and from friends I heard that he was in love with me. I didn't show him any interested and after he graduated it stopped. I did tell some teachers about it but they didn't do anthing with it.'' Pen explained.

''Well check his background if you both are talking about the same guy and from there we know more'' Rossi said. Penelope took her laptop and started her searches. After ten minutes Garcia asked the attention of the team. Mercedes and Sam automatically listened too.

''Okay guys, Mason Brooks is indeed the same guy I and Isa were talking about. What I have found is that he just turned 39, and lives alone. The house he lives in belonged to his grandparents, they died three years ago and that's when he moved in it. He works as a teacher, has teached on many schools all over America. The last school being Mckinley High, he works there for almost three years now. He has been divorced once seven years ago after a six month marriage. From what I could find from when he was younger is that his dad died when he was seven. His mom re-married not even a year after that. Then just after he was graduated his mom and stepdad were killed in their bedroom while he wasn't at home'' Garcia told them still searching for more, finding pictures of his parents murder.

''Ooh, his parents death look exactly the same as our cases. The only difference is that with our cases there is the word 'Past' written on the wall. His parents didn't have that'' Garcia said surprised at what she had found.

''That's weird'' Pen frowned.

''What's up'' Emily asks her.

''I can't find anything from after he graduated till he was 22'' Garcia anwsered.

''Wait, isn't that the time between his parents were killed, till your parents were killed Pen. There was a four year age difference between you two, right.'' JJ asked

''Yeah, I guess'' Garcia anwsered, not liking where this was going.

''So Mason is obsessed with you but after his graduation and his parents death he instantly stops being obsessed with you. And four years later when you were 18 he came back and killed your parents, probably to get to you. You are the one this is all about, kitten, he wants you to notice him.'' Rossi said looking at Penelope.

''That's why he uses the word 'past' in his murders and why he kills the parents from a family with only one daughter'' Reid threw in.

''He wants to remind us how these murders are all connected with his past, and wants to remind Garcia that he is still obsessed with her by searching families who got a daughter that looks exactly like Pen now that I think about it. Otherwise he wouldn't have hold on to the past so much.'' Reid said, finally figuring out why the past is so important in these cases.

''It could be that he used those four years to perfect his skills and to wait for the perfect moment. And because his parents died when he was 18, he probably wanted to wait till Garcia was 18 till he killed them.'' JJ added.

''You really think that's why he killed my parents first, because of me, so all of this is my fault'' Garcia whispered. She couldn't believe this, she thought Mason was harmless. Of course she knew he was obsessed with her but when it stopped she thought it was over. But it never stopped.

''You couldn't have done anything kitten, none of this is your fault. He was the one who killed these people not you'' Rossi said making sure she knew that none of this was her fault but the unsubs.

''Alright Garcia sent his address to our phones we're bringing him in.'' Hotch said quickly as he walked out of the conference room followed by the rest of the team except Garcia. She sent them the address and turned to look at the two teenagers. Garcia couldn't help but let a giggle out, they looked like they didn't know what the hell just happened.

''Isa, Sam are you guys here'' Garcia said as she waves her hand infront of their faces, bringing them back to earth.

''Sorry but what just happened'' Sam asked looking confused.

''Well you guys helped us find the unsub, that's what happened'' Penelope said with a smile.

''You guys really think our history teacher is the unsub'' Mercedes asked not believing that their teacher would be so cruel to do something like that.

''We do that's why we are bringing him in. Sometimes people aren't who you think they are'' Penelope told them softly as Mercedes looked away. Garcia stands up and sits down in the seat next to Mercedes. She cupped Mercedes' face in her hands and said to her. ''I believe that in every person is something good, but this job proofs you most of the time otherwise. It's sad because it takes away many things you believed in''.

''When your mom and I were younger we always told each other that if there happens something good or bad it must be because there is a reason behind it. And most of the time there was, like your mom meeting your dad it was because they were each others soulmates. And if they hadn't met they wouldn't have you'' Garcia smiled pulling her in to a hug.

''Thank you'' Mercedes whispers in Pen's ear.

''Why are you thanking me'' Pen questioned as she pulls out of the hug.

''For coming back in my life, and be the aunt I need right now'' Mercedes said with a watery smile.

''You don't have to thank me for anything, alright that's what family is for.'' Garcia said looking into her eyes, making the message clear.

''Okay''.

The team arrived at the house where Mason Brooks lived. It looked neglected, the trees and bushes around the house were unkept and the house itself looked very old. They all gathered infront of the house, while putting on their safety vests.

''Okay guys, Rossi and JJ you go through the backdoor, Reid and Morgan go through the garage and Prentiss and I are going through the frontdoor.'' Hotch ordered getting from everyone a nod of approval.

''Let's go'' Hotch said. Everyone took their places and got into the house. Hotch broke down the frontdoor and walked into the hallway followed by Prentiss, going up the stairs. The backdoor opened and JJ and Rossi walked into the kitchen, then the diningroom and livingroom finding it clear. Hotch and Prentiss came down the stairs few seconds later, going into the livingroom.

''The house is clear'' Rossi said as he saw the pair coming in.

As they checked the place Morgan and Reid were in the garage.

Morgan stepped into the garage followed by reid. As they looked around they found just an ordinary garage, there were the usual tools and everything that belonged in a garage.

''Morgan I think you want to see this'' Reid called out a few minutes later as he checked the walls for unsual things.

''What'd you found'' Morgan asked.

''I think there is an entrance behind this wall'' Reid anwsered as he knocks on the wall, hearing a hollow sound.

''Alright let me get the rest of the team'' Morgan said as he walked through the door from the garage to the hallway of the house.

''Guys'' He called out.

''Yeah Morgan'' Rossi anwsered as he came into the hallway followed by the rest of the team.

''Reid and I found something you might want to see'' He explained.

''Show us the way'' Prentiss said following Morgan into the garage the rest of the team following after them.

''Alright, I think there is a space behind this wall, it sounds hollow when I knock on it. And as you can see the wall itself doesn't connect with the rest of the wall.'' Reid said showing them what he meant.

''Okay lets break it down, then'' Hotch said.

**A/n: Needed to break this chapter in two otherwise it would be too long, next chapter will be 'Close to the unsub'.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	8. Close to the Unsub

This chapter is a little shorter then the others, but we're almost there.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the storyline.**

Chapter 8: Close to the unsub.

Morgan looked for a tool he could use and found a hammer and a chisel. He used it on a small opening he found on the wall. And with luck it worked, after five minutes of working on the wall they found a stairs behind it that let them under the house.

''He must've made this part of the wall a few days ago because it was too easy to break down. And the hinges from a door that must have been here instead of the wall are still hanging there'' Morgan said pointing at them.

''Then he probably knew that we were coming'' Rossi said.

''Let's go downstairs and see what's there'' Hotch said.

One by one they got down the stairs, JJ with her flaslight looked for a light switch, finding it she turned it on. When the light came into the room everyone gasped. The room was surrounded with newspaper cut outs from all the murders he has committed, also there were pictures of the crime scenes selected by the right newspaper. The only newspaper and crime scene photos missing were that from the Garcia family.

''This guy is sick'' Morgan said as he looked at every piece hanging around the room. He saw on his left a table full of tools he must have used for the kills.

''Look there is another room'' JJ said as she opened the door, as she walked in she instantly paled at the side infront of her.

''JJ what's wrong'' Prentiss asked concerned as she sees her friends white face.

''This is not good'' JJ anwsered turning away from the room looking at the team.

''Let me see it'' Morgan said passing JJ into the room the rest following him. His eyes widened at the side, he couldn't believe where he was looking at. Everwhere he looked were pictures of his Babygirl. From when she was a teenager till not even a week ago. In the right corner of the room was a table full with written letters piled up.

''He followed her'' Rossi said with disbelief thick in his voice as he saw the room.

''The sick son of a b*tch'' Morgan yelled.

''Morgan calm down, we can't have you make mistakes because you are too angry'' Hotch said.

''I don't care I want this guy'' Morgan said with a scarily low voice.

''We want that too, but you need to calm down'' Rossi said, letting Morgan know that the whole team wants this jerk. Alive or dead, Rossi didn't care.

''Okay, I'm calmed down'' Morgan said after a few deep breaths. In the meantime Prentiss and Reid were looking at the letters they found on the table in the room.

''That's interesting'' Prentiss said getting everyone's attention.

''What's interesting'' JJ asked looking at Em.

''Well these letters are all dedicated too Garcia. But the interesting thing is that they all start nice like he is in love with her, but he ends every letter with what looks like hate for her'' Prentiss frowned as she reread the letter she has in her hands again.

''What does it say'' Rossi asked curious.

''My sweet Penelope,

I know it's been a long time, but I still think about you every minute of the day. I think about your beautiful blonde hair in curls that I love so much. I think about your innocent brown eyes, I wish I could drown in. Your beautiful curvy body, better then all those stick thin girls. And of course that gorgeous smile that I can't get enough of.

But you and me were not meant to be, you showed me that a thousand times by turning me down. Why did you do that, we could have been perfect together. Sometimes you make me so angry, why didn't you give me that chance. Was I too old for you or too ugly or something. Why did you hurt me so much.

I know you are hurting now just like me, how does it feel having no parents anymore just like me. How does it feel being the one hurting instead of me. I enjoyed killing your parents, especially your mom, did you know that you look just like her. Almost one and the same. Your stepdad I didn't really care about so I made it quick for him but your mom, I made her suffer.

Love,

Mason Brooks.''

''Almost every letter states the same he starts with the being in love and then telling her how she hurted him and then telling her that he liked killing her parents'' Reid told them after he read every one of them.

''We need to get back to the station and take the letters with us, were not going to find Mason here. But these letters are all confessions that he killed Garcia's parents'' Hotch said. They couldn't do more then what they've done here, so back to the station was the best. Prentiss and Reid putted every letter in a transparent bag before following the team outside of the house.

The team got back from the house an hour later, they walked into the conference room finding Garcia alone behind her laptop.

''Where are Mercedes and Sam'' Morgan asked Pen.

''They needed to go home, they had a movienight with their glee club'' Penelope smiled.

''Where's Mason'' Penelope asked when she sees them empty handed.

''He wasn't at his house, but we did found valuable things that might could help us'' Hotch anwsered her as he layed down the bag full of letters. The team all took a seat at the table.

''What's that'' Pen asked looking at the bag.

''Letters all dedicated to you, every letter almost says the same, but I don't think you want to read them'' Prentiss anwsered.

''Why not'' Pen frowned.

''Because they're not so nice'' Morgan said giving her a kiss on the lips, making everyone look at them.

''When did that happen'' JJ asked with a grin.

''Yesterday'' Pen anwsered blushing as Morgan put his arm around her waist.

''I'm happy for you guys'' Prentiss smiled.

''I will clear it with Strauss'' Rossi said with a fatherly tone in his voice, he saw Penelope as the daughter he never had. So everything he could do to help her he did.

Going back to the letters Penelope said ''I want to read them''.

''No, they will only hurt you'' Morgan said concerned, he tried to avoid everything that would hurt her.

''But maybe I can find something to help you find him'' Penelope pushed.

''Morgan let her read them, she's right'' Rossi said.

''Alright, alright'' Derek gave in giving Pen the letters. One by one Penelope read them, with every letter past the team saw Penelope become more hurt. And it wasn't long before the tears spilled from her eyes. After laying down the last letter, she sat still not moving an inch and just stared at the last letter.

''I told you they would hurt you'' Derek said softly bringing her into a hug.

''Why'' Penelope whispered.

''We don't know'' Morgan replied.

''Did you found something'' Pen heard Reid ask her.

''Not really, it basically says all the same like you said.'' Pen anwsered looking up at Reid.

''Miss Garcia'' One of the policeman said directly to her making the team turn to the man.

''Yess''.

''Someone delivered this letter, just a few minutes ago for you'' The man said giving it to her before walking away.

''Did you see who it was'' Hotch called after the guy making him turn around.

''It was just the usual delivery guy'' He anwsered before walking away again.

And Hotch turned back to the task at hand. Everyone brought all their attention to the letter Garcia had in her hands.

''Open it'' Hotch commanded, everyone including him wanted to know what was in it. cautiously Garcia opened the letter finding a few photos, a newspaper and a note.

''Om my god, that's my parents crime scene photos'' Pen said shocked.

''That is why it wasn't on the wall at his home'' JJ said to herself.

''What do you mean'' Pen frowned.

''We found a secret entryway in his garage that let us under his house. There we found a room with all the crime scene photos and the right newspaper next to it. But the one with your parents were missing.'' JJ said .

''Behind that room was another one and that is where we found these letters on a table and the walls full of pictures from you at all ages'' Reid added carefully, thinking that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell her as he looked at her face.

''Seriously, I think I'm getting sick'' Penelope said with disbelief, throwing everything she had in her hands on the table. This case gets crazier with the minute.

''Come on, Babygirl take a deep breath. You can do this'' Morgan encouraged her as he squeezed her hand.

A few deep breaths and encouraging looks from the team later, Penelope asked ''Okay, what does the note say''.

JJ picked up the note and read it up. ''It says 'You found me, but can you find me'.

''It sounds encrypted'' Prentiss frowned.

''That's because it is'' Reid told her.

''What can it mean'' Rossi asked to no one in particular.

And then it dawned on Penelope. ''Guys I think I know what it means''.

''Why would he send me crimescene photos from my own parents kill, when he knows I already have seen them'' Garcia explained.

''This'' Garcia said pointing at everything on the table. ''Are all clues as to where he is'' Pen added.

''Then where is he'' Hotch asked.

''Where it all started'' Pen said looking him dead in the eyes.

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	9. The unsub

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9: The unsub

The whole team arrived at the old Garcia house not even half an hour later. There were already a few police cars waiting on them. When they all were out of the cars officer Joe Dawson walked over to them.

''From the blueprints we could see that the house is huge and has a lot of rooms including the poolhouse, it will be hard to find him.'' Joe told them.

''Where do you think we can find him in the house'' Hotch asked directly to Pen.

''There are a lot of places you can hide without someone finding you, but I think my parents bedroom. It sounds the most logical because that's where he killed them.'' She anwsered Hotch.

''Alright, this is what we are going to do'' Hotch ordered. ''JJ and one of your man are going to check the poolhouse behind the house. Prentiss and Rossi take the backdoor take a few policeman as back-up with you, search downstairs. Morgan and- '' Hotch commanded before he got interrupted by a phone, it was Garcia's. She took her phone out of her sweater pocket and saw it was a hidden number.

''It's a hidden number'' She told them.

''Anwser it and put it on speaker'' Hotch told her. Pen did as she was asked and anwsered the phone putting it on speaker.

''Penelope Garcia'' She anwsered nervously looking around the team.

''I see that you found me'' A smug voice on the other end of the line said to her.

''Mason'' She stated.

''You wouldn't think I would just let it all go, did you. Ooh, baby this has been a long time coming.'' He chuckled before becoming serious. ''This is what we are going to do, I only want you to come into the house, alone. You know which room right. '' He asked, taunting her.

''Yess'' Pen whispered scared for what's waiting for her inside the house.

''Good, I give you five minutes otherwise your precious goddaughter won't be with us anymore in the next fifteen minutes'' He said before hanging up with an evil laugh.

''He got Isa'' Pen yelled out shocked. ''O my god, o my god'' Pen repeated pacing around.

''I need to go inside, right now.'' Penelope said desperate walking to the house. Derek followed her taking her arm turning her around.

''Baby, you can't just go inside.'' Morgan said folding her in his arms.

''You heard him, Derek. Five minutes and just me, we don't have much choice''.

''I know, but you need some kind of back-up. I won't let you get in there all alone, you hear me.'' He said looking into her eyes.

''Okay'' She nod. Together they walked back to the team waiting on what Hotch was going to say.

''Garcia put on a vest after that you are going inside with JJ as back-up. He won't know she will be with you, because if you are right and he's in your parents bedroom then he's at the back of the house. From that point he can't see who comes in and out of the house from the front.'' Hotch explained to her.

Just as ordered Penelope put on a bulletproof vest and walked with JJ to the frontdoor of her childhood house.

''Pen remember, just relax. He's too arrogant to do something right away, he has a plan and he wants to do everything how he has planned it out first.'' JJ assured her when they stood infront of the door.

''I know'' Pen said taking a deep breath before opening the door.

''We're going in'' JJ said through her transmitter to the rest of the team. When they were in the hallway Penelope took the stairs to the first floor followed by JJ. With every footstep she got flashbacks of the night it all happened, bringing her back to that scared eighteen year old girl.

''Which way'' JJ asked her when they were at the top of the stairs. There were three ways you could go right, left or straight on.

''Straigt on and then at the end of the hall left'' Pen replied before walking that way. Halfway through the hallway Pen stopped them.

''Jayje, take this door it leads you through a hallway to a small room connected to my parent's bedroom. When you open the door to the bedroom you will be on the other side of the room where no one can see you.'' Pen said. When she was younger she would hide there most of the time when she and Abby played hide and seek.

''What about you'' JJ asked concerned, she didn't feel like letting Pen go all alone in that room.

''I will survive, I know all the ins and outs of this house, remember I've lived here for eighteen years.'' Pen explained to her.

''I know, but at least take my spare gun, for safety'' JJ said taking the gun from the holster by her ankle and giving it to her.

''Alright, are you ready'' Pen asked as she put the little gun in her sweater pocket.

''Yess, lets go'' JJ said as she goes through the door into the hallway Pen explained to her. While Penelope took the last few steps to her parents bedroom. She found the door ajar and knew she was right, he was in her parents bedroom.

''Mason'' Penelope called out as she walked inside the bedroom.

''Penelope'' Mason called back startling her making her turn to around.

''It's been a long time, how have you been.'' Mason grinned. He was talking like they were old friends.

''Not long enough'' Penelope spit out.

''Now, now be nice.'' He said gently. ''Don't want anything to happen to your goddaughter, right'' He smirked.

''Where is she'' Penelope asked as she looked around the room searching for Mercedes, but coming up empty.

''You know this house has many rooms, with a lot of hiding places. You must know that, you probably had a favourite one.'' He said talking around Pen's question.

''Damn it, anwser me'' Penelope said angry.

''One push on this button and the timer will go off, do you want that'' Mason yelled to her angry as he showed her the button.

''What timer and no'' Penelope whispered. He was making her kind of scared, she wanted to know what the timer meant.

''You need to find out for yourself, so be nice and I maybe will give you a clue'' Mason told her.

''Why are you doing this'' Pen asked her voice a little louder now.

''Haven't you read the letters your precious team took from out of my house.''

''Yess, all of them. And you know what you're sick.'' Penelope said to him not caring if she was being nice to him or not.

''No I'm not, I just wanted the girl I am in love with to notice me'' He said desperate making her understand that he is not sick but that he did it to make her notice him.

''By killing all those innocent people, including my own sister.'' Penelope said with disbelief. Did he really think that she would run to him and confess some kind of love to him right now.

By now JJ made it to the small room Penelope meant and opened it. On the otherside of the room was another door, that was probably the one that let to the bedroom. Silently she opened the door a little so she could see what was going on in the bedroom. And as Pen said no one could see you if you opened this door because it was hidden behind a curtain from the bedroom side. JJ found the Unsub standing with his back to her and could see Pen across from him.

Penelope noticed a rustling going on behind Mason, and looked over his shoulder. She met JJ's eyes and quickly looked away so Mason wouldn't think much of it. She was brought back to the conversation when Mason talked again.

''Well I knew you wouldn't notice me till I killed her, she always was the one that told you to stay away from me. So by killing her I made you notice me. Did you know she said my name after she eventually recognized me, but by then it was already too late.'' He smirked, like he had a win-win situation on his hands.

''Why didn't you kill her back then, if she was the one standing in your way'' Penelope mocked, she was hurt by what he told her.

''Because I knew she was pregnant, and I do not kill babies they are innocent.'' He told her like it was obvious.

''But you do kill other innocent people, how ironic'' Penelope chuckled, not believing what he just said.

''Do not play with me woman, you know this button'' Mason said devilishly making Penelope flinch and take a step back.

''I do not know what it does, though'' Penelope said trying to stand her ground.

''It does nothing nice to your Isa, as you like to call her.'' He said taunting her.

''Why am I here'' Penelope asked.

''Because I'm going to kill you'' Het told her bluntly.

''Why would you do that, I thought you said that you were still in love with me'' Penelope asked him scared. By now she had a hold on the gun in her sweater pocket.

''Yess I did, but as you see it isn't reciprocal from your side. So if I can't have you then nobody can. Especially that boyfriend of yours Derek Morgan'' He explained to her, like it was that simple.

''Wait, how do you know Derek is my boyfriend. How do you know Derek exists at all.'' Pen asked confused.

''I know a lot more about you, then that'' He chuckled, walking a circle around her, standing still behind her. Penelope couldn't move, she was to scared that if she did something, he would do something to her.

''I know everything about you'' He whispered in her left ear, making her jump.

''Don't be scared it's just little ol' me'' He laughed. ''Ooh, and this little gun of yours you think you hid so well is not going to work'' He said to her before taking it out of her sweater pocket and throwing it across the room far away from her.

''So do you want to die fast or should I make it as slow as I did with your mom'' He said giving her a choice, which both ended the same, her being dead.

''You know that this house is surrounded with the police and my team, they can be here in no time'' Penelope said in a small voice.

''I know that. But either way I will be dead when I leave this house, so I don't care. But I do got control over the fact if you will be dead when you leave this house or not, my sweet Penelope. And of course if your sweet Isa will be dead or not.'' He said as he stands infront of her again. He pushed a curl that fell from her ear behind it again, making her take a step back.

''Please, just surrender and go with the police'' Penelope begged, she didn't want to die, she got faith in her team that they won't let her die. But you never know what might happen.

''And rot away in a cell, no thank you''.

''So what did you decide, slow or fast'' He asked her as he took a knife from the back pocket of his jeans. ''You know what, I'll decide for you. I want it to go slow, that way I can enjoy it more.'' He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

Penelope desperately looked behind Mason's back to see if JJ could see what was happening. And if she got a good shot if she needed to shoot him.

The distance between them and JJ was not far, but far enough that JJ couldn't hear the whole conversation. So when she saw that Mason pulled out a knife she didn't hesitate and searched for a way to shoot him without harming Pen.

The minute Mason tried to stab Pen with the knife he heard a gunshot. Penelope duck down and Mason felt the bullet hit the back of his head, before he slumped down to the ground. JJ came out of the room and was by Penelope's side in no time.

''Are you alright'' JJ asked her as she checked Mason's pulse, feeling nothing. ''He's dead''.

''Yeah, I'm alright'' Penelope breathe out. Her heart was going crazy, for a minute she thought she was going to die. And when she heard the gunshot she didn't think twice but to duck.

''Come on lets go find Mercedes'' JJ said standing up from the ground giving Pen a hand to help her from the ground.

''Wait'' Penelope said letting go of JJ's hand and walking to Mason's body. She looked around the floor for the timer but saw nothing, and then checked his pockets turning his body on his back. Finding it she took it out and looked at it. Like Mason said it was a timer with a button but the problem was that with the fall he made, he landed on it, and the timer was already counting down.

''Shit'' Penelope cursed walking to JJ with the timer in her hand. ''We need to find Isa, now. We got fifteen minutes till whatever this thing does goes off'' Penelope said panicking.

''I'm going to call Hotch'' JJ said taking her phone out of her pocket. After a few rings Hotch picked up.

''Hotch we need a paremedic here, Mason is dead. And we need everyone to search the house, he has Mercedes somewhere in this house but we do not know where.'' JJ said into the phone.

''We will meet you at the top of the stairs from the first floor'' Hotch said.

''And Hotch, we got fifteen minutes till the timer he has insert somewhere in this house will go off'' JJ added quickly. She heard him curse before he hung up.

''Okay, Pen the paremedics will be here shortly'' JJ said. ''And Hotch wants to meet us at the top of the stairs'' She added.

''Lets move, I want to find Isa as fast as we can'' Pen said already walking out of the bedroom.

**A/n: So the unsub is dead, but will they find Mercedes in time. I need you guys for some help, I'm not sure if I will end this story after the case is done, ore add some chapters and give it a happily ever after. What do you think I should do?**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	10. Finding Mercedes

Sorry for the long wait, but I had a busy week last week and this week is no different. So uploading will be when I really got the time for it from now on, probably every two weeks instead of once a week.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the storyline.**

Chapter 10: Finding Mercedes

''Sam'' Derek called out to the boy running straight to them.

''What's going on inside'' Sam asked desperately, he wanted to know what was going on with his girlfriend. She went out but never got back and then he got a call from Hotch telling him that the Unsub got her.

''All we know is that Garcia is talking with the Unsub and JJ is with her. But we don't know anything about Mercedes yet'' Hotch explained to the emotional boy.

''How could this happen, she just went out to get a few things we forgot for the movienight'' Sam said to no one in particular. ''I should've gone with her, I wanted to go with her but she told me that she could do it alone''.

''All of this is my fault'' Sam said desparetely.

''Sam, listen to me'' Derek said stern, getting the boy's attention, he puts his hands on Sam's shoulders so he knew this was serious. ''None of this is your fault, you hear me. The Unsub could have taken her anywhere, anytime. So take a deep breath and calm down, before you know it Mercedes is with you again, okay'' He said looking him in the eyes.

''Okay, I hear you'' Sam said as he takes a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second.

''Good'' Derek said letting go of Sam.

''Guys'' Hotch called out getting everyone's attention. ''JJ called and told me that Mason is dead, but we got a little problem. Mason has insert a timer somewere in the house, and we only got fifteen minutes to find Mercedes'' Hotch told them.

''So this is what's going to happen, all the policeman including officer Dawson will check downstairs including the poolhouse. And we are taking the first and second floor of the house'' Hotch ordered.

''I'm coming with, that's my girlfriend in there'' Sam stated.

''It's not save for you'' Derek said.

''Neither for you and you are going in''.

''The boy has a point'' Rossi said chuckling.

''Alright, you can come with but you need to stay with Morgan the whole time'' Hotch told him, giving him a bulletproof vest. Sam nods and put the vest on.

''Lets go'' Hotch said walking to the house the rest following him. As said the policeman took the poolhouse and the downstairs. And the team walked up the stairs to the first floor followed by a few paremedics. At the top JJ and Garcia were waiting on them.

''It's at the end of this hall left'' Pen told the paremedics who nod and walked away. Then Pen looked up at the team and saw Sam.

''Why's he with you, it's not save for him'' Pen said looking at Sam.

''He promised to stay with Morgan, but he wants to help'' Rossi explained to her.

''Okay, focus'' Hotch said getting everyone's attention. ''Garcia you need to tell us exactly where Mason could've hide Mercedes. There a lot of rooms and we can't go through all of them with the time we got''.

''There are too many rooms I could think off'' Pen said thinking hard for possible rooms.

''Has he said anything in the conversation you had with him. Did he give you a hint or something to help you'' Prentiss asked her.

''I don't know, he told me that if I was nice he would give me a clue, but he never did'' Penelope anwsered her.

''Think hard, baby. There must have been something'' Derek said to her.

''He told me about the many rooms in this house and that there were many hiding places.'' Pen told them as something came to mind about the conversation. ''Wait, I think he gave some kind of hint, he said 'you probably had a favourite one'.''

''What does that mean'' Reid asked her.

''My favourite hiding place'' Pen anwsered.

''Okay, where is that'' Hotch asked her ready to find that room.

''It's through a door in my old bedroom, no one ever knew about it except for my parents, Abby and me. There's a special code for it'' Pen explained to them.

''Okay Garcia, lead us the way. We only got nine minutes left'' Hotch said.

''This way'' Pen said before walking away followed by the team and Sam. From the stairs it was the hallway right from them. At the end was a door that led them to Penelope's old bedroom.

Penelope hesitated a little before openening the door, she hasn't been in this room for a very long time. So it made her a little emotional when she saw that everything was still the same, nothing had changed.

''Here guys'' Pen said walking to a large painting. ''Derek could you help me'' Pen asked him. He walked to her and she instructed him to help her pick up the painting from the wall. They put it down on the large bed standing in the middle of the room. Behind the painting was a metal door, attached to the door was a note from Mason.

Penelope took the note from the door and read up ''Close, but not there yet.''

''Put the code in we only got seven minutes left'' Prentiss urged as she looked at the timer in Hotch hands. Penelope did as told and put the code in, but the door didn't click like it usually did.

''Shit'' Penelope cursed for the second time that night. ''He changed the code'' Penelope said angry.

''How could he have known the code'' Pen frowned, she never gave it away, especially not to people from the outside.

''He did tell you that he knew you better then you think'' JJ shuddered, still creeped out by that fact.

''If he was still alive, I would've killed him now'' Penelope called out.

Derek took her hands and said ''Babygirl calm down, we need the code in like five minutes before it's to late, so focus. For me''.

''Garcie think, to what could he have changed it'' JJ asked her.

''This is all about you and your parents, so he probably would change it to something specific that has to do with that.'' Rossi told her.

''That's it, the day he killed them'' She said, before putting the digits in, anxiously they waited for the click to come. They all let out a breath when they heard the click. Penelope opened the door, it was dark in the room so she turned the light switch on. Light came into the room and there were many gasps from the team that could be heard, as they saw what was infront of them.

''Isa'' Was the first thing Penelope said when she saw her goddaughter sit on a chair in the middle of the room. Her arms were bound behind her back and her ankles to the legs of the chair. Tear stains were on her face and the look of pure terror was in her eyes.

''Please help me'' Mercedes whispered still crying, scared that if she talked too loud something would happen.

Both Sam and Penelope wanted to run to Mercedes but Hotch held them back.

''Look'' He said pointing to the red lines that came from all sides, all pointing to Mercedes. In the room were from every angle possible sniper guns placed.

''It's saver if we are getting her out of here'' Hotch explained to the pair. They nod and let the rest do their work. Hotch looked at the timer and saw that they got three minutes.

''We're going to work fast, we got three minutes left.'' He told them. ''Derek, Rossi and Prentiss look for a way to make the timer stop or to make the snipers not go off. JJ, Reid and myself are going to get Mercedes free from the chair'' Hotch ordered, he got a nod from everyone and as they did what they were told.

A few minutes later Hotch called out ''We got Mercedes free''. After they were done with her. In the meantime Derek, Rossi and Prentiss couldn't find any way to stop the snipers and with only less then a minute left they couldn't do much more then run.

''Everyone out off the room now. It's twenty seconds till the guns go off'' Hotch yelled to the team and one by one they got out of the room. Derek closed the metal door and a few seconds later they heard the guns go off.

A sobbing Mercedes was pulled into Sam's arms, as he stroked her back and told sweet nothings in her ear.

Placing a light kiss under her ear he whispered in her ear ''It's over Mercy, you're save, it's okay''.

''Come on guys lets get ouf of here'' Prentiss said looking around the team, she could see that everyone including herself was exhausted. She got a few nods and slowly everyone filed out of the room.

''I'm staying here for a while'' Penelope called out behind the team.

''I'm staying with her'' She heard Derek tell the team as she turned away from them. She looked at her old bedroom, exactly the same as she left it behind. Derek came up behind her and looped his arms around her waist from behind and put his chin down on her shoulder.

''They didn't change a thing here'' Penelope said. ''It's exactly the same as I left it behind, except for a few things'' She added as she looked at the shelve full of pictures from when she was younger. Taking one from the shelve she began to smile.

''This was just after Isa was born'' Penelope said. ''It was the first time I got to hold her'' She explained to Derek. He could feel the love and adoration Pen has for Mercedes radiate from her.

''You haven't changed at all'' Derek told her as he looked at the picture.

''I know'' Penelope smiled as she put the picture back and turned around in his arms.

''I always promised Abby and Jay that if something happened to them, that I would take care of Isa. But I don't know if I can, there is so much I have missed, so many years have past. What if she thinks that I will leave her again'' Penelope asked as she looked up at Derek with tears falling from her eyes.

''She won't, she knows that you will always be there for her. Even when you missed so many years of her life, you're her godmother, remember'' Derek says softly to her wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

''It's just that I'm scared that she eventually will think that, I have let her down once before.'' Penelope whispered looking down.

''Look at me'' Derek said cupping her face. ''She won't, trust me'' He said giving her a soft smile, getting a nod from her.

''Now lets get out of here, I think this has been enough for one day'' He smiled taking her hand. Together they walked out of the room past all the policeman that walked around the house, and down the stairs and outside. Outside the team was waiting for them by the SUV's.

''Where's Isa'' Was the first thing Pen asked when she was with the team again.

''The paremedics wanted to check her out first, before they let her go'' JJ said pointing to the ambulance where Mercedes and Sam were. Pen let go of Derek's hand and walked to them.

''Will she be okay'' Prentiss asked Derek concerned as she looked after Garcia.

''Eventually, she's just scared that Mercedes won't let her in fully again'' Derek told her as he took off his bulletproof vest with an exhausted sigh.

''They're almost done'' Mercedes smiled as she saw her aunt coming up to them.

''You can go'' The paremedic said smiling at the teenager. Mercedes climbed down from the ambulance and walked to Pen, Sam not far behind her.

''I'm all good'' Mercedes reassured Pen.

''Good'' Pen said with a watery smile before pulling her in her arms.

''You scared me'' Penelope said as she pulls back out of the hug. ''I thought I was going to lose you.''.

''You can't get rid off me that fast, you just got me back'' Mercedes grinned.

''Good'' Pen whispered before pulling her in a thight hug again.

_''Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.''_

_- David Ogden Stiers_

**A/n: So the case is done, one chapter till we can start with the happy and fun part of this story. Next chapter the funerul of Mercedes' parents and Mercedes making the decision if she's going with het aunt or not. **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	11. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 11: Goodbye.

Since the end of the case Mercedes hadn't let go of Pen and vice versa, they both were afraid that if they let go, that the other would be gone. And that led to them sharing a hotelroom, Derek moved to Reid's room so he could give them the privacy they needed. Sam didn't want to let Mercedes go but knew that she was in good hands with her godmother. Besides that, he still spent the first night there, just to make sure his Mercy was alright. But half way through the night Mercedes climbed out of their bed and into her aunts bed, and he let her.

Right after the case Hotch got a phonecall from Strauss telling him that the whole team had the next two weeks off. And now three days later they were getting ready for the funeral off Mercedes parents.

''Are you ready'' Pen asked as she knocks on the bathroom door, where Mercedes has been for the past half hour.

''Will I every be'' Mercedes anwsered as she unlocked the door and walked out.

''I guess not, come on, they are waiting on us downstairs'' Pen said taking Mercedes' hand in hers. They walked out of the hotelroom and found Derek and Sam leaning against the wall in the hallway.

''Hey, you two good'' Derek asked looking up at the pair, concerned.

''Yeah, just emotional'' Pen anwsered for the both of them, after so many years she still could tell how Mercedes felt without even looking at her.

''Lets head down, they're waiting for us'' Derek said with a soft smile taking Penelope's hand in his entwining their fingers. Mercedes let go off her aunts hand and took a hold on her boyfriends hand. The four of them took the elevator down and saw the team waiting on them in the lobby, they all were dressed in black. All of the guys were wearing a black dress shirt with a tie and a black dress pants, except for Hotch and Rossi they wore a suitjacket too. And all the girls were wearing a black dress.

They made the short ten minute drive to the cemetery and got out off the SUV's. They walked the short walk to the building where the memorial will be held. Inside the glee club was already there including Burt and Carole. Also there were her real dad's parents and Tony's family.

''Mercedes'' Half of the glee club called out when they saw her. Quinn, Kurt and Santana being the first by her side.

''How are you'' Quinn asked her softly as she gave her a hug.

''I'll survive'' Mercedes said with a sad smile, hugging her soulsister back.

''Know we are there for you'' Santana said to her.

''I know'' She said getting emotional.

She got a hug from every glee club member and then the memorial began. Mercedes sat with Penelope and Sam and the rest of the family in the first and second row, and the Glee club and the team in the third and fourth. The memorial lasted half an hour before the two caskets were brought to the graveside. At the graveside Mercedes said a few words before she laid down on both caskets a white rose.

''Mom and Tony I love you. Even though we had a rough time in the past everything eventually felt alright again. My mom always told me that everything happens for a reason, and after a while I believed that too. There were many times I could believe in it, but right now I can't find and believe a big enough reason to believe that my parents death happened for a reason. And Tony even though he wasn't my real dad, I did love him like a real dad. He was the father figure I needed after my dad died. I will miss them both very much, but I know that they both are up there right now with my dad, nana and papa.'' Mercedes said tears slipping from her eyes as she laid the white roses on the caskets. Sam pulled her away from the caskets and into a hug letting her cry all the pain out.

Those two white roses were followed by many more white roses from the rest.

As last Penelope laid a white rose on Abby's casket, she knelt down and gave one kiss on the casket.

''I'm so sorry Abby, I'm so sorry, if I knew I would have come back'' Pen whispered before letting the rose go. She stood up and right beside her was Derek already pulling her into a hug, comforting her.

She looked over Derek's shoulder seeing Isa talking to her friends. She felt for her goddaughter, she knows how it is without parents at that age. From that moment she promised herself that her goddaughter won't have to go through what she has been through. The doubts Pen had yesterday were gone about taking care of Mercedes, she knew she could take care of her.

''It's over now, it's going to get better, I promise you'' Derek whispered in her ear. She pulled out of the hug and looked Derek in his eyes, and she knew it was all going to be okay. Even when the worst had been done, she knew eventually everything's going to be alright with time.

''I know it gets better with time, but right now it hurts'' She said with a sad smile.

''I know, baby'' Derek said as he put out his hand out for her to take and together they walked to the team and the glee club.

''So Mercy what are you going to do, do you have a place to stay'' Pen and Derek heard the blonde girl, who was called Mercedes' soul sister ask Mercedes as they walked up to them. The team and the glee club were standing right next to each other, so everyone's attention got caught when they heard Quinn ask the question no one really wanted to ask the girl.

''I now have a place to stay with Burt and Carole and for the last few days in the hotel, but I would like to go with my aunt to virginia after all this is over.'' Mercedes told them all.

''Really'' Pen said as she heard Isa anwser the question. Mercedes turns around when she hears her aunts voice and smiled.

''Yess, I want that. When Sam and I talked about college and everything, it was the first thing I thought. Now that my mom is gone I don't want to go to LA anymore, it reminds me too much of our time there. And you are the only real family I have left here, so the decision wasn't hard to make'' Mercy explained.

''It makes me so happy to hear that'' Garcia sniffled trying to hold the tears in as she pulled Mercy into a hug.

''Now that, that question is out of the way why don't we all go home, and have a get together tomorrow around noon'' Carole asked everyone. ''I will make a picknick and then we all get some much needed relaxing time''.

''Okay, that sounds amazing. Thank you Carole'' Hotch anwsered for everyone from the team.

''We're in too'' Santana anwsered for the whole glee club.

''Alright, then tomorrow around two at our house'' Burt said. After that everyone took their own way and left. The only once left standing were Mercedes, Sam, Penelope and Derek.

''Do you want to go back to the hotel'' Derek asked Mercedes.

''Not really'' She anwsered as she took hold of her locket with one hand as she took Sam's hand in her other hand.

''What do you want'' Sam asked as he drew lazy circles on her palm with his thumb.

''Can we go get my stuff from my house in storage. I kind of want to go away as fast as can from here'' Mercedes said looking up at Sam.

''We can do that'' Derek anwsered. ''We can ask the team to help it will go faster that way''. Mercedes nods.

''Alright lets get to the cars and to the hotel too change clothes, and from there we will get your stuff'' Pen said.

**A/n: Not that long of a chapter but it's something, I just had a little time between everything and wanted to update it as fast as I could. So you all dot have to wait very long for an update. How do you guys feel about a criminal minds high school themed fanfiction, I've got the idea in my head for a while now and would love to write something like that. **

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


	12. Just talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/n: Here's another chapter, I got much time in the next two weeks so updates won't be far in between. I did say last week that I would be busy, but things changed in my schedule so now I got the time! :)**

Chapter 12: Just talking.

After putting all Mercedes' stuff she needed to bring with her in storage they got back to the hotel. The team, Sam and Mercedes all got into one hotelroom, with some moving with furniture everyone could sit down. Morgan, Garcia and JJ on one couch, and Sam, Mercedes and Reid on the other couch. The rest of the team sat down on the chairs in the room.

''When are you all going back to Virginia'' Mercedes asked looking around the room.

''We got two weeks off from our boss, so the next few days we still be here.'' Hotch anwsered.

''If it's alright, I want to go with you then too. I don't want to be here any longer'' Mercedes said, she wiped away the few tears that fell. It dawned on her that she again needs to leave a place that felt like home. Don't get her wrong she really wants to go with her aunt, but all her teenage years were spent in Lima, Ohio. And now she needs to shut that chapter and move away again.

''I don't know if I got the room for it to take you with me right away'' Pen said sadly. She really wanted to take her goddaughter with her right away but she does not got the home for it yet.

''I got the room'' Derek threw in getting everyone's attention.

''Morgan you don't have to do that, I can work something out'' Garcia said.

''No, I know I don't have too, but I want to. Pen both you and Mercedes could move in with me.'' Morgan explained.

''What about my appartment'' Garcia frowned.

''I will take care of that'' Rossi smiled.

''But, we just started dating this week'' Penelope said.

''From what I've seen, you guys have practically been dating since the day you first met.'' JJ laughed, making Pen blush and Derek grin.

''And that's seven years, five months and eleven days now'' Reid said.

''Are you like a walking library or something'' Sam asked wide-eyed. He has heard Reid say all kinds of random facts and things a normal human does not know.

''Uhmm.. no but I do have an iq of 187'' Reid blushed, making the team laugh.

''He's a genius'' Rossi told Sam.

''But back to Morgan and Garcia, guys in my opinion you should have been married with children already.'' Emily grinned.

''Alright, alright Isa and I can move in with Derek then'' Pen said with a small smile. Deep inside she knew it was the right thing to do, she had the love of her life and her goddaughter in one home then.

''Thank you, Mr. Morgan'' Mercedes smiled.

''Just call me Derek or Morgan, mister makes me feel old. And no need to thank me'' Derek smiled.

''Okay''.

''If it is alright with you guys can I come too, just for the summer. I want to be with Mercy as much as I can before school starts again.'' Sam asked nervous, he does not know these people very long so he didn't know how they would react.

''I'm alright with it, I think it is the best for Mercedes too. But only if Penelope agrees with it too.'' Derek said giving Sam permission to come with.

Penelope thought about it and she just couldn't disagree with Derek. Sam was the one person beside herself who knew how to calm Mercedes down. And she saw the first time she saw them together how much love they both have for each other.

''I'm okay with it'' Pen smiled making both Mercy and Sam smile.

''Thank you, this means a lot to me'' Sam said with a huge smile.

''Alright then, it's settled. Let's all go back to our hotelroom and get some sleep. Tomorrow we got a picknick at Burt and Carole's'' Hotch said to everyone. Everyone got to their own room and made themselves ready for bed.

The next day Mercedes woke at ten and saw that she was all alone in her and Sam's bed. For the first time since what happened she hadn't crawled into her aunts bed in the middle of the night after a nightmare.

''Sam'' Mercedes called out, after getting no reply she got a bit scared and checked her aunts bed and no one was in it. So she stood up from bed and walked out of the hotel bedroom. As she walked out of the room she saw her aunt sitting with Morgan on one of the couches eating their breakfast, but her boyfriend was nowhere around.

''Where's Sam'' Mercy panicked.

''We took a jog this morning and he didn't want to wake you up so he's in Reid's room too shower and too change his clothes.'' Morgan explained to the girl.

''Ow okay'' Mercedes said letting the breath out she has been holding.

''Isa, what's wrong'' Pen asked concerned.

''Nothing'' Mercedes replied avoiding eye contact.

''Cute, but now the truth'' Garcia demanded.

''I don't know'' Mercy said sitting down on the couch opposite from them. ''I just panicked when I noticed that Sam wasn't with me in bed anymore''.

''Were you scared he left'' Morgan asked.

''I guess, I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to run from me as far as he could'' Mercy whispered. ''I'm damaged goods'' She said looking up to both Morgan and Garcia.

''You are no damaged goods'' Garcia said stern. ''Listen to me, yess you have lost many people and yess you have a past you want to wipe away. But all those things have shaped you into who you are today, and that boy knows that. Can't you see how much he loves you, from what I've seen these past week is that he will never run away from you, but run to you.'' Pen explained the whole time holding Mercedes' eyes with her own eyes, making clear that she means every word she said.

''And everyone is a little damaged and has a thing in the past they would love to wipe away'' Morgan added. ''Both your godmother and me have a past that has damaged and shaped us, but we never have let that come between us. I could never run away from Penelope I just love her too much for that.''

''The same goes with you and Sam, you guys love each other too much to let the past and the things you've been through come between you'' Garcia said.

''You think I'm not damaged'' All three heard from behind Morgan and Garcia. They looked around and saw Sam standing in the doorway. He closed the door and walked to Mercedes, sitting down next to her.

''Baby look at me'' Sam said getting his girlfriends attention. ''My family has been homeless for almost nine months last year and you saw me it made my life a living hell. But we worked through it as a family and eventually we got back on our feet. You were my girlfriend then too, and you never ran away from me, you even ran harder to me. Even though we've been broken up once, that will never happen again.'' Sam smiled, letting his girlfriend see the point that he would never run away from her. She was the love of his life he would never let go of her.

''I know'' Mercy whispers as she looks into his eyes.

''I love you and I will never, ever let you go. You're the love of my life'' He said before giving her a light kiss.

''You're the love of my life too'' Mercedes said with a huge smile.

''It's really nice to see you smile a real smile again'' Sam said pulling her into a hug. Morgan and Garcia looked on at the pair with proud looks on their faces.

''Wait did you guys just say you've been broken up'' Pen asked curious.

''Yeah, last year Sam moved away to Kentucky because his parents got jobs there'' Mercedes explained to them.

''But I came back because I just couldn't live without her, that's why I live with Burt and Carole right now.'' Sam said.

''I didn't expect him back so I had a boyfriend again the moment he got back.'' Mercy added.

''But that didn't stop me from getting her back'' Sam told them with a proud smile on his face.

''He somehow even got my name up in lights in the auditorium'' Mercedes mooned.

''Aah that's so sweet'' Penelope grinned.

''How long have you guys been together'' Derek asked them curious.

''Eight months, three weeks and five days'' Mercy and Sam said in unison blushing. Pen and Morgan laughed at how cute they acted.

''Wauw, Reid isn't the only one who remembers exact dates'' Morgan grinned.

**A/n: Just a chapter full of the four of them, next one will be the hudmel's picknick.**

**Love, Ciao Xx.**


End file.
